All That's Real and True
by Laye Chris
Summary: Lisa Cuddy, diretora do Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, realiza seu sonho em ser mãe e tudo parece estar dando certo...
1. Chapter 1

**All That's Real and True**

**Categoria: **Presente Amigo Secreto/2009 para Liv_Marie (SongFic).

**Advertências:** Cenas de sexo explícita.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 4

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Lisa Cuddy, diretora do Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, realiza seu sonho em ser mãe e tudo parece estar dando certo. Ela decidiu começar um relacionamento sério, Lucas parece ser o homem ideal para ela e Rachel, sua filha, formando uma linda família. Mas sua vida estaria mesmo completa?

**A/N:** Os personagens não me pertencem.

Bom, esta é a minha primeira fic e agradeço a imensa paciência das meninas do chat Huddy, em especial a Thaty e Nane para a betagem/construção da mesma. E espero que atenda o pedido da minha amiga secreta.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Aparentemente era um dia normal no Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital; a clínica estava tranqüila e os médicos cumpriam suas obrigações, no entanto o bom humor característico da administradora do nosocômio não estava presente.

"_Seu rosto na TV"_

Lisa Cuddy adentrou o hospital com um semblante triste e cansado; o relacionamento com Lucas não estava proporcionando à mulher a felicidade imaginada pela mesma. Como ele podia não compreender seus compromissos? Ser a administradora e reitora de um hospital universidade e ainda ser mãe era uma grande responsabilidade para ser assumida por uma só pessoa... Agora exigir mais atenção no relacionamento vivido por ambos era incompreensão daquele homem! O que ele queria? Desejava namorar a mulher maravilha? Pelo visto, era esse seu anseio...

"_Parece um milagre"_

Indignada pela briga da noite anterior com o namorado, Lisa seguiu diretamente para seu escritório sem seu sorriso peculiar. Ela só desejava sentar em sua confortável cadeira e fugir de seus problemas emocionais através do trabalho; única categoria de sua vida a qual nunca falhava. Mal adentrou a sala e ouviu o ruído característico de seu aparelho telefônico portátil.

"Nova mensagem para você." Ouviu o som do celular inteligente alertando-a. Tirou-o da bolsa pare ler o recado.

"_Lisa, desculpe-me por ontem. Não foi minha intenção iniciar mais uma briga sem sentido. Sabe como odeio discutir com você e a freqüência desse ato está me fazendo enlouquecer. Espero que me perdoe... Com amor, Lucas."_

Emitindo um muxoxo de repulsa, a mulher excluiu o recado e jogou o aparelho na bolsa, seguindo para sua cadeira. Assim que sentou, ouviu novamente o celular alertar.

"Nova mensagem para você."

Com um suspiro impaciente, pegou novamente o telefone portátil e leu.

"_Ah! Só para lembrar: Estou viajando agora para New York resolver aquele caso de infidelidade... Lembra? Deseje-me sorte! Tenha um bom dia, meu amor. Lucas."_

"_Uma perfeição"_

- Ótimo! Espero que não volte! – Foi a única coisa a qual conseguiu dizer antes de sua secretária adentrar a sala com uma pasta azul e semblante de preocupação. – Mais um caso aparentemente sem solução para todos os médicos?

- Sim. – Respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

- E o House sumiu?

- Exatamente!

- Tudo bem. – Estendeu a mão. – Eu procuro o House e entrego para ele.

"_Eu mudo o canal"_

A secretária caminhou até a chefa, entregando-a a pasta e saindo em seguida. Cuddy passou os olhos pelos dados do paciente, tentando descobrir informações que algum médico deixara passar.

- É... Realmente sem solução. Pelo menos para os médicos "não-gênios". – Sorriu enquanto levantava e seguia para a "busca pelo House".

Pensou em procurá-lo em seu escritório, porém esse deveria ter sido o primeiro lugar onde a secretária olhou. Ponderou a clínica, mas o homem sabia que a endocrinologista conhecia esse esconderijo. Como não queria perder tempo, resolveu perguntar ao Wilson, afinal, esse sempre sabia onde o House estava aprontando.

"_Eu viro a página"_

Lisa Cuddy levou um susto ao adentrar o escritório do amigo; estava tão escuro quanto o breu. A luz a qual atravessava a porta entreaberta iluminou a mesa do médico, possibilitando que a endocrinologista percebesse um pequeno envelope com o símbolo da medicina impresso na parte frontal.

- Conferência de oncologia em Paris! – Revirou os olhos. – Como pude esquecer? – Falou tamborilando os dedos na pasta azul.

Com um suspiro, desesperançou-se de encontrar o infectologista em pouco tempo como desejava. Ela precisava trabalhar para esquecer seus problemas, e procurar pelo House significava ruminar a maior de suas preocupações. Sem alternativa, Lisa virou-se para abrir a porta quando ouviu um ruído vindo do interior do escritório.

"Game Over". Foi o que a mulher escutou antes de acender a luz e deparar-se com o médico rabugento sentado numa poltrona próxima a porta entreaberta, a qual dava acesso a sacada, com seu vídeo-game portátil em mãos e um semblante raivoso pelo fim do jogo.

"_Mas você me persegue"_

- House! Você quer me matar de susto? – O homem apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto escondia um sorriso. – Por que não disse que estava aqui? – Indagou ao pôr a mão no coração e ao piscar os olhos.

- Por que o interesse em saber que eu estava aqui? – Rebateu levantando da poltrona.

- Um novo caso. – Respondeu retirando a mão do lado esquerdo do peito, recompondo-se e estendeu a pasta com os dados do paciente.

"_Por todos os lugares..."_

Naquele momento, House pôde perceber uma pequena parte do sutiã preto a mostra sobre o decote da blusa vermelha usada por Cuddy. A mão recém retirada do seio esquerdo permitiu que a veste superior fosse deslocada, possibilitando a tão privilegiada visão. O homem não conseguiu evitar os pensamentos libidinosos sobre como seria maravilhoso contemplar a pele branca completamente nua da mulher e saborear os mamilos escondidos pela lingerie negra. Seria o bico de sua mama rosado ou mais escuro? Não importava; ele apenas precisava saboreá-los com sofreguidão.

"_Eu vejo seu pôster"_

- House? – Estralou os dedos em frente ao rosto dele, tirando-o do transe.

Balançando a cabeça para recuperar-se ao controlar seu desejo sexual, o homem pegou a pasta e leu rapidamente as informações.

- Não. – Devolveu os papéis.

- Não o que? – Indagou sorrindo.

- Não aceito! – Deu de ombros ao aproximar a pasta da mulher.

- Desde quando você tem de aceitar alguma coisa, ou não, no hospital? – Questionou em um tom ameaçador caminhando em direção ao médico.

- Desde o momento em que eu sou o único capaz de descobrir o problema desse paciente. – Respondeu ainda indiferente.

"_Na folha central"_

- Okay; vamos acabar com esse teatro! – Lisa exclamou estendendo a mão em um sinal de "pare" e dando mais um passo a frente. – Você... – Apontou para o homem e movimentou-se novamente em sua direção. – É o empregado. E eu... – Virou o dedo para si, dando mais uma passada. – A patroa. – Sorriu inocente, parando finalmente em frente ao infectologista.

House bufou.

- E...?

- E? E que eu mando e você obedece! – Cuddy respondeu colocando o dedo no rosto do médico, indignada com a indiferença do mesmo.

Nesse momento, House segurou o punho de Lisa puxando-a para bem próximo de si; cerrando seus corpos. Rapidamente, levou uma de suas mãos para a cintura da mulher, impedindo-a de afastar-se e, utilizando a outra, segurou a nuca da mesma e aproximou seus rostos. Com os lábios quase colados, ele sussurrou sobre esses:

- Qual a finalidade desse tom autoritário se você sabe que quando está comigo perde todo o seu poder? – Murmurou sedutoramente.

Cuddy sentiu um arrepio, tão quente quando o doce hálito de menta do homem, percorrer todo o seu corpo. A sensação de calor despertou na mulher seus mais recônditos desejos; anseios ignorados por anos... Décadas. Ambições reacendidas por um simples toque capaz de fazer sua respiração parar, suas pernas tremerem e seus pensamentos embaralhassem-se impossibilitando a distinção do certo e errado... Bom ou mau. Para ela, o único bom era ele, e o mais certo era ser dele.

"_Beijo sua boca"_

Absorta em suas sensações, Lisa cerrou seus lábios com os do homem, dando fim a pouca distância a qual os separavam. House demorou alguns segundo para acreditar no ocorrido; teria Cuddy, sua chefa, realmente o beijado ou ele iniciou o ósculo sem perceber? Não importava, pois possuí-la era seu único desejo naquele momento.

Gregory intensificou o beijo forçando a cabeça da mulher contra sua boca, onde suas línguas iniciaram uma batalha por espaço e poder. Finalizando o ósculo, leves mordiscadas foram trocadas e, inesperadamente, ele sentiu uma forte dor seguida pelo sabor de sangue vindo da mordida dada pela médica na carnuda margem de sua boca. Eles se afastaram e o infectologista levou os dedos até seus lábios e, com um olhar questionador fitou Cuddy, quem sorria timidamente.

"_Te falo bobagens..."_

- Desculp... – Tentou dizer a endocrinologista antes de ser puxada para um beijo selvagem.

House desceu suas mãos até as nádegas da mulher, apertando-as fortemente.

- Elas foram feitas para mim. – Exibiu um sorriso sacana, o qual foi correspondido.

"_Fixação!_

_Seus olhos no retrato"_

Lisa afastou-se do infectologista e, vagarosamente, segurou na barra de sua própria blusa com os braços cruzados em frente a barriga e puxou a peça de roupa, retirando-a. O homem observou a veste sendo jogada no outro lado da sala e retornou o olhar imediatamente para contemplar a lingerie preta e o abdômen exposto. Sem pensar em mais nada além daquele lindo corpo, House aproximou-se dela, segurando-a pela cintura à mostra e acariciando seus seios com voracidade. Enquanto massageava a mama esquerda, o médico deixou seu polegar escorregar por dentro do sutiã, tocando no mamilo rijo de excitação. Imediatamente, o infectologista pode sentir seu sexo latejar em resposta ao tesão exibido pela médica.

House agarrou a coxa direita da mulher e apertou-a; percorreu alisando aquela região até a virilha, onde deixou suas unhas marcarem a pela alva. Em resposta, Lisa arrancou a camisa do homem, e o som de botões caindo no chão pôde ser escutado. Greg sorriu com a atitude dela e, rapidamente, colocou sua mão no sexo da endocrinologista, pressionando o clitóris e massageando-o por cima das camadas de roupa. Um gemido baixo saiu pelos lábios da médica, enquanto a mesma abria a calça do infectologista com o desejo transparecendo pelo toque ansioso. A agilidade para abrir o botão da calça dele faltou quando a velocidade da massagem feita pelo mesmo aumentou, proporcionando ondas de prazer à administradora e fazendo-a tremer.

"_Fixação!_

_Minha assombração"_

House abriu a calça social a qual a mulher vestia e contemplou a veste escorregar pelas pernas delineadas. Resolvendo descobrir o poder que possuía sobre ela, o homem afastou a calcinha de renda preta para o lado, roçou seu dedo pelo sexo exposto e percebeu a excitação dela umedecer seu indicador. Um sorriso de satisfação nasceu em seus lábios.

- O que você quer, Lisa? Diga-me... Peça e será atendida! – Sussurrou em meio a gemidos no ouvido da mulher enquanto massageava o sexo dela.

Cuddy sorriu e colocou a mão na cabeça de House, empurrando-o para baixo. Ele deixou ser guiado pela mulher até a cintura da mesma, onde parou e lambeu o umbigo. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ajoelhou no chão e alisou as pernas desde a coxa aos calcanhares. Passou a língua pela boca para umedecer os lábios e começou a beijá-la na virilha enquanto percorria com suas mãos por toda extensão dos membros inferiores; subiu até as nádegas da mulher e segurou a calcinha por trás. Com os dentes, mordeu a renda preta a qual separava seus lábios do sexo da médica e, utilizando a boca e os dedos, desceu a lingerie até os joelhos.

Lisa, absorta com as sensações sentidas, tentava abafar os gemidos mordendo seus próprios lábios. Com a excitação dominando suas ações, a mulher levou uma mão até os próprios seios para massagear seus mamilos, enquanto guiava a outra até seu sexo, onde estimulou seu clitóris.

"_Fixação!_

_Fantasmas no meu quarto"_

Gregory sentiu uma onda de prazer percorrer todo o seu corpo ao observar a atitude erótica da mulher e, desejando promover mais sensações satisfatórias à mesma, pressionou seu dedo médio na cavidade da endocrinologista, retirando-o em seguida e levando à boca, onde se deliciou o com sabor da libido de Cuddy. Lisa fitou-o com o um olhar de súplica acompanhado de silenciosos gemidos e, atendendo ao pedido dela, House introduziu sua língua no sexo da médica, onde iniciou movimentos frenéticos circulares, percorrendo toda parede interna da vagina. Os gemidos emitidos pela mulher aumentaram gradativamente e, tentando conter sua excitação, segurou na cabeça do homem e pressionou-a contra seu corpo enquanto abria as pernas possibilitando a melhor passagem da língua.

As investidas do homem tornaram-se mais intensas; ele agarrou umas das pernas da mulher e colocou-a em seu ombro. Lisa pôde sentir sua excitação escorrer pela cavidade interna de seu sexo e misturar-se com a saliva do médico já na extremidade de sua genitália. Descontrolada, ela cavou as unhas no braço de Greg fazendo-o levantar e beijou-o com volúpia, sentindo seu próprio sabor através da boca quente e molhada do infectologista. House desabotoou o sutiã da médica e tirou-o com agilidade.

"_Escuros; seus mamilos eram de um tom rosa levemente escurecidos."_ Pensou o homem antes de ser agarrado pelos braços e empurrado com toda força para estante de livros de Wilson, fazendo com que todos os exemplares caíssem no chão. Exibindo um sorriso sacana nos lábios, House ergueu as mãos até a altura do seu peitoral e, com os dedos, emitiu um sinal de "venha" enquanto sussurrava sedutoramente:

"_Fixação!_

_I want to be alone..."_

- Vem... Vem realizar todos os seus maiores sonhos, minha gostosa! – Murmurou fitando os olhos da médica enquanto ele se livrava de sua calça, ficando apenas de cueca.

Lisa contemplou a beleza do corpo seminu do infectologista, no entanto não pôde evitar dar uma atenção especial a cueca box branca a qual ascendia o volume da genitália do mesmo. Perceber a excitação de Greg só aumentou o tesão da mulher, quem só pensava em uma coisa: senti-lo dentro de si. Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto observava todo o conteúdo a sua frente e, num impulso carnal, avançou para House, pulando sobre seu corpo e passando as pernas sobre sua cintura.

Gregory sentiu sua coxa latejar com o peso inesperado, mas antes mesmo que pudesse pensar na dor, ele sentiu seus lábios serem tomados com voracidade pela mulher enquanto seu sexo recebia uma deliciosa massagem erótica por cima do tecido de sua roupa de baixo.

"_Fixação!_

_Seus olhos no retrato"_

Lisa retirou a mão do sexo de House e passou ambos os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Segurando levemente na estante, a mulher começou a movimentar o quadril para frente e para trás, permitindo que suas genitálias fossem pressionadas uma contra outra. Com um gemido, Gregory girou encostando o corpo de Cuddy na estante e comprimindo com maior intensidade seus sexos.

Devido a velocidade do movimento, a mulher acabou batendo a cabeça em uma das prateleiras fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior do homem, ocasionando novamente um sangramento em seu beiço. Greg riu tocando o machucado.

- Assim você acaba comigo! – Sorriu.

- É isso o que eu quero! – Exclamou ofegante. – Mas eu vou acabar com você de outra maneira! – Concluiu a mulher de forma sedutora enquanto soltava as pernas da cintura do homem e empurrava-o até a mesa. O som de vários objetos caindo no chão pôde ser escutado por ambos, porém nada mais importava além da necessidade em realizar seus anseios.

"_Fixação!_

_Minha assombração"_

Cuddy pôs a mão no peitoral dele enquanto ficava por cima, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo do homem e forçando-o a deitar. Com um sorriso safado, Lisa apontou para o sexo ascendido ainda coberto pela cueca e passou a língua sobre seus lábios, como se estivesse deliciando-se ao imaginar o sabor do "objeto" excitante o qual indicava. House apenas afirmou insistentemente com a cabeça, implorando por mais. A mulher gargalhou enquanto retirava a cueca box com a ponta dos dedos, permitindo que as unhas tocassem a pele exposta do infectologista.

Fazendo um biquinho, Lisa beijou a pontinha da cabeça da genitália do homem, quem imediatamente fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido de prazer. A mulher passou os dedos levemente pelo saco escrotal seguindo até o pênis; assim que o alcançou, Cuddy fechou sua mão por todo o sexo, iniciando movimentos leves para cima e para baixo. House abriu os olhos e fitou-a com o desejo expresso em sua face. Divertindo-se com a situação, a médica pôs a língua lentamente para fora e abaixou o rosto dirigindo-se ao membro ereto. Veementemente, Gregory acenou em afirmativa com a cabeça quase suplicando pelo contato, no entanto, exibindo um sorriso sacana ela se afastou de seu pênis e fez um sinal de "não" com o indicador. O infectologista soltou um suspiro débil e expressou um semblante de fracasso.

"_Fixação!_

_Fantasmas no meu quarto"_

Lisa, por sua vez, soltou mais uma deliciosa gargalhada de vitória e posicionou-se acima da anca de House; seus sexos a poucos centímetros de distância. Com um olhar intenso, ela mordeu seus próprios lábios e cravou suas unhas no peitoral do homem enquanto forçava seu quadril contra o dele numa penetração perfeita. A cada milímetro invadido, uma satisfação dominava a médica; era uma sensação de conforto e agitação... Algo avassalador e nunca experimentado nos últimos vinte anos.

Após sentir-se completa com a penetração a qual coordenava, Cuddy iniciou leves movimentos com o quadril para cima e para baixo enquanto apoiava-se no peitoral do homem. House, por sua vez, fitava a face da mulher expressando puro tesão e apanhou os seios da mesma em suas mãos. A textura áspera do toque do médico em sua pele sensível fez a endocrinologista arrepiar, causando uma sensação contraditória, pois ao invés de indicar frio, aquele arrepio ocorria em um corpo "em chamas" devido ao atrito de seus sexos.

Com os gemidos abafados pelos dentes mordendo seus próprios lábios, Lisa aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos e pôde sentir House erguer seu quadril de encontro ao seu sexo para elevar a intensidade. O som dos sexos em atrito e a sensação de gotas de suor escorrendo por suas costas fez Cuddy esquecer o local onde estavam, fazendo-a liberar um intenso grito de prazer. Gregory ergueu seu corpo assim que ouviu o brado da mulher e abraçou-a. Sentados e sem cessar a penetração, os movimentos passaram a ser executados por ambos. Com o contato maior dessa nova posição, as bocas deliciavam-se enquanto as mãos do médico massageavam insistentemente o clitóris da endocrinologista e essa arranhava as costas do amante.

"_Fixação!_

_I want to be alone..."_

Encerrando o contato dos sexos, House levantou da mesa e puxou a mulher pela mão. Com um sorriso intimidador, Lisa deixou-se guiar pelo infectologista, quem a virou de costas para ele e forçou-a a escorar-se sobre a mesa. Percebendo a verdadeira intenção daquilo, Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior e empinou suas nádegas, proporcionando a visão do paraíso para o médico. Com dificuldade, Gregory ajoelhou e depositou delicados beijos por toda área traseira da mulher. A barba por fazer do mesmo proporcionava novamente uma série de quentes arrepios.

House, vagarosamente, segurou cada uma das nádegas da médica e afastou-as uma da outra. Com a língua exposta, ele aproximou sua cabeça do paraíso e deliciou-se percorrendo todo o piloro com suas lambidas incessantes. Caminhou a região até o mais próximo do orifício vaginal, onde a mordicou levemente e massageou-a com seu músculo bucal. Seguido pelo mesmo caminho, porém subindo, o homem penetrou o orifício encontrado na extremidade com a língua enquanto massageava o clitóris com suas mãos livres.

Lisa sentiu suas pernas tremerem, suas mãos suarem e todo o seu corpo desconectar-se de seu comando. Espasmos de prazer aconteciam com cada lambida percebida pela região mais sensível de todo seu ser. Os gemidos, antes ponderados, agora saiam facilmente de sua boca trêmula de satisfação. Quando a penetração alcançou o ânus paralelo à incitação do clitóris, foi como se o oxigênio faltasse e a gravidade desaparecesse pois a única coisa que a mulher podia sentir era a resposta do seu corpo ao toque de House aproximando-se a cada segundo.

"_Preciso de uma chance_

_De tocar em você"_

Percebendo as pernas trêmulas da mulher e deduzindo o que estava sentindo, House quis prolongar o momento. Parou com ambos os movimentos excitantes no clitóris e no ânus e ergueu-se com rapidez, penetrando o sexo completamente lubrificado. O encaixe foi mais rude, porém mais preparado do que o primeiro. A velocidade, dessa vez, foi gradativamente aumentando de acordo aos movimentos do homem. Lisa gemia com cada investida e rebolava sedutoramente sem deixar o contato ser quebrado. Gregory emitia sons abafados, porém repletos de prazer.

Os movimentos prosseguiam em velocidade constante quando Lisa sentiu uma tapa atingir suas nádegas. Não havia sido forte, mas estralara o suficiente para uma corrente elétrica passar pelo seu corpo, excitando-a ainda mais. House repetiu o ato e enrolou seus dedos nos cabelos da médica, puxando-a para perto de si. Sem perder o foco em manter a penetração ritmada e prazerosa, Gregory chupou o ombro Cuddy e sussurrou coisas inaudíveis em seu ouvido. Ela apenas conseguia sorrir sobre gemidos a tudo o que lhe era dito.

"_Captar a vibração_

_Que sinto em sua imagem..."_

Os estalos das tapas fundidos aos gemidos de ambos era o único som escutado no ambiente, o qual se elevava a cada rápida e profunda investida do homem. House abraçou Lisa pela cintura, apalpou-lhe o clitóris umedecido pela excitação que escorria dos sexos em atrito e novamente começou a massageá-lo. Apenas o toque já fez a mulher tremer. Foram necessários apenas alguns segundos para Cuddy sentir novamente a falta de ar e a perda do controle de seu corpo. Suas pernas tremeram e depois começaram a formigar enquanto os gemidos tornavam-se cada vez mais alto. A médica segurou com força na quina da mesa e, com um grito de satisfação, relaxou sentindo a onda de prazer percorrer lentamente todo o seu corpo. Os espasmos foram cessando vagarosamente e a consciência retornou em seguida, no entanto os movimentos em seu sexo não haviam acabado.

House percebeu o orgasmo atingido pela mulher e pôde sentir seu quente gozo escorrer pelo seu membro. Aquela sensação apenas excitou-o mais, fazendo-o segurar com ambas as mãos no quadril de Cuddy e aumentar a velocidade de seus movimentos para o máximo que poderia atingir. A penetração era cada vez mais funda e deliciosa; os anéis vaginais massageavam seu sexo com tamanha agilidade... Era impossível de resistir e o orgasmo do homem pôde ser notado pelo seu brado abafado e pela gradual queda na velocidade aplicada.

"_Fecho os olhos_

_Pra te ver, você nem percebe"_

Lisa sentiu o gozo adentrando seu corpo, e a sensação encheu-a de prazer. Poderia repetir aquele ato por dias... Meses... Anos... Nunca se cansaria. House abraçou-a por trás, depositando um doce beijo em sua cabeça.

- Desculpe-me por hoje. Não foi minha intenção iniciar aquela briga sem sentido sobre poder. Eu fico com o caso. – Sorriu. - Espero que perdoe minhas ignorâncias como sempre... Você é incrivelmente maravilhosa, Lisa...

A mulher paralisou. As palavras de House... Não era a primeira vez que ouvira aquilo. Bom, naquele sentido e por aquela pessoa era a primeira vez, mas...

"_Penso em provas de amor_

_Ensaio um show passional..."_

- Lucas... – Lisa murmurou tão baixo que só ela pôde ouvir.

- Como? – Indagou o homem confuso.

Cuddy lembrou-se da primeira mensagem que recebera naquela manha; recordou-se de quem a mandou... Seu namorado. Ela o havia traído; como pôde ser capaz de tamanha atrocidade?

Incrédula, a médica recolheu sua roupa e vestiu-se rapidamente. As lágrimas aprisionadas embaçavam-lhe a visão e nó na garganta impedia a mulher de falar; de explicar o porquê de sua reação ao maravilhoso homem parado a sua frente com as indagações expressas no olhar.

"_Fixação!_

_Seus olhos no retrato"_

- Lisa... Você o acha melhor? Então me responda: O Lucas, em todo esse tempo, foi capaz de te proporcionar metade do prazer que eu lhe ofereci em uma manhã?

A mulher não respondeu.

- Você nunca vai ser feliz com ele, Cuddy. Nunca! – Ela calçava seus saltos calada. – Vá! Volte correndo para seu animal de estimação e quando precisar de um homem de verdade já sabe onde encontrar!

Sem querer demonstrar a dor em sua voz, Cuddy estendeu a mão em um sinal de "pare", abaixou a cabeça e saiu da sala, deixando-o com suas indagações pessoais. A mulher andou o mais rápido que seus pés permitiram até sua sala, pegou sua bolsa e deixou o hospital com as lágrimas teimosas já escorrendo sobre o rosto corado.

"_Fixação!_

_Minha assombração"_

O caminho para casa foi um tormento; parecia que todo o mundo conspirava contra ela. Todos os sinais de trânsito ficaram vermelhos, um grande congestionamento formou-se na Ewing St. por causa de um acidente causado por uma bicicleta ao atropelar uma idosa rabugenta na saída da N. Harrison St... Enfim, vários atrasos ocorreram apenas proporcionando angustiantes minutos a mulher, obrigando-a a refletir sobre o que acontecera.

Lisa não podia acreditar no que fizera; como pôde agir daquela maneira com o homem mais carinhoso e atencioso com quem já se relacionara em toda a vida? Poderia não sentir amor por ele, mas isso viria com o tempo, com o companheirismo... A pequena Rachel precisava de um pai, o Lucas desejava uma filha e a endocrinologista apenas faria o impossível para sua família dar certo.

"_Fixação!_

_Fantasmas no meu quarto"_

Quando estacionou o carro na frente de casa, um intenso suspiro de alívio atravessou os lábios da médica. Lisa saiu do veículo, travou-o e imediatamente procurou pela chave de casa no chaveiro enquanto andava até a entrada. Colocou o objeto no trinco e girou-o, destrancando a porta. Cuddy adentrou sua residência e observou as malas de Lucas encostadas no sofá; uma angústia dominou-a ao lembrar o que tinha feito.

"_Sempre desajeitado... Até com as próprias coisas! Eternamente desorganizado..."_ Pensou com um sorriso triste nos lábios e aprisionando uma lágrima enquanto andava até a sala para recolher as malas.

Quando se aproximou do sofá, Lisa percebeu uma bolsa feminina jogada no chão, próximo ao tapete ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu um alto gemido vindo de seu quarto. Imediatamente, a médica correu para o cômodo e deparou-se com uma cena inimaginável: Lucas estava em sua cama em cima de uma linda loira de no máximo vinte e nove anos, deliciando-se com a boca da mesma enquanto massageava os grandes seios siliconados da desconhecida.

"_Fixação!_

_I want to be alone..."_

Cuddy sentiu sua visão ficou sombria e um sentimento incógnito dominou-a. Era a pior dor já sentida pela médica... E a mais esdrúxula! Para que tamanho sofrimento se fizera o mesmo que Lucas minutos antes? Na verdade, o difícil daquilo era admitir as imperfeições daquele homem aparentemente perfeito e considerar a veracidade dos seus sentimentos pelo seu verdadeiro amor. Lisa perdeu o chão e a escuridão tomou-a por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. **

Um grito ecoou pelo ambiente. Lisa acordou do seu mais profundo sonho... Ou seria pesadelo? Seu corpo parecia transbordar desespero; ela estava com a pele suada e os olhos repletos de lágrimas.

- O que foi isso? – Sussurrou ainda despertando.

"_Eu tive um sonho."_

Levou mais que alguns segundos para sua recomposição; ela estava simultaneamente assustada e excitada. Quando pôde situar-se no local - seu quarto - procurou por Lucas, mas encontrou apenas uma cama com lençóis emaranhados. Uma aflição tomou conta de si: a idéia de não estar tão contente nessa nova etapa da vida, construir uma família.

"Mas qual o erro? O que não estaria certo se é meu sonho realizando-se?". Cuddy decidiu abster-se desses pensamentos e foi à procura de seu amado. Ao sair do quarto titubeou no corredor; ainda estava tonta com esse sonho tão real para o seu corpo. Ela podia ressentir os toques de House e toda a explosão e intensidade do que 'passou'. Despertou de seus pensamentos quando viu o berço de Rachel vazio e imaginou estar sob os cuidados de Lucas, fazendo-a perder-se novamente em suas dúvidas. "Não posso falhar com você, pequena."

"_Vou te contar."_

Finalmente os encontrou na cozinha e decidiu observar-los escorando-se na entrada; a cena era de felicidade. A mesa estava repleta de comidas e bebidas habituais... Tudo parecia perfeito! Ele sempre pensara em tudo para agradá-la. Rachel brincava com sua comida enquanto o homem arrumava a bagunça que fizera para preparar o café da manhã.

Nenhum detalhe passou despercebido pela mulher, muito pelo contrário, cada particularidade notada significava uma inquietação. Um vazio habitava-a de forma avassaladora e cegava a perfeição que qualquer pessoa poderia enxergar em sua família.

- WOW! – Lucas gritou quase caindo e arrancando gargalhadas simultâneas de ambas.

Seu transe foi quebrado ao vê-lo desequilibrar tentando fazer graça para sua filha. Seu jeito atrapalhado sempre divertia as duas. E com isso suas idéias foram afastadas.

- Bom dia, querida. – Lisa depositou um singelo beijo no topo da cabeça de sua filha e aproximou-se de Lucas. - Bom dia, amor. – No entanto, sua tentativa de repetir o beijo rápido falhou ao ser puxada pela cintura para receber um beijo cheio de desejos, deixando-a sem ar.

"_Eu me atirava do_

_Oitavo andar"_

"Como posso exigir mais? Ele é o homem certo, o homem com quem vou viver!" E mais uma vez seus pensamentos mortificavam-na. Cuddy formulava suas primeiras certezas, mas não estava nem perto de ser o certo para seu coração o qual batia em contradição, por House.

- Bom dia, meu anjo! – Ainda abraçada a ele e recebendo carinhos pelo rosto. – Não vi você chegar ontem, me desculpe, eu estava tão cansado que acabei dormindo no sofá.

- Hum... – Apertou-o contra si; precisava acreditar naquele momento já que o sonho realmente a perturbou. – Não tem problema, a culpa foi minha de ter perdido a hora com os documentos acumulados no hospital e, como se não bastasse, House arrumou uma confusão resultando em mais um processo. Ou seja, mais papelada, ligações e acordos.

- Você anda muito cansada, amor. Vamos tirar uns dias de folga? Eu tenho um caso de traição quase resolvido e a gente poderia aproveitar esse final de semana. – Sua empolgação foi seguida de um beijo no pescoço o qual a arrancou um sorriso e um arrepio da mulher. – Pelo menos seu corpo parece concordar.

- Acredito que esse final de semana não vai ser possível. Tenho de ficar por perto quando House está com um caso complicado como esse. – Ela se soltou de seu abraço como se algo estivesse incomodado-a. - Você sabe o que ele pode aprontar!

"_E era preciso_

_Fechar os olhos"_

- Não é justo, Lisa! Você parece não se importar mais. Eu estou tentando tornar esse final de semana perfeito, mas nem isso aparenta importar.

Lucas tinha realmente se chateado e aquilo a causou um frio que percorreu sua espinha de forma assustadora. O pesadelo não parecia tão surreal como tentou mentalizar ser a fim de acalmar seu coração.

- Mas por que tem quer ser ESSE final de semana? O que tem de especial?

- Ah não, amor. Como pôde esquecer? – Sua face mudou de indignado para incrédulo. – Completamos um ano juntos! É certo que passou rápido e ainda temos pouco tempo de convivência, mas se levarmos em consideração tudo passado até hoje, merece mais de um final de semana para comemorar. – terminou seu discurso elevando o tom de voz.

- Eu... Desculpe-me! É muita coisa para lembrar, fazer... Você está certo!

"_Pra não morrer e não me_

_Machucar"_

- Não, Lisa. Tem algo além disso! Essa situação está assim há dias e eu posso estimar três semanas. E sabe por que a exatidão? Porque foi o tempo que vocês voltaram daquela conferência! – Ele a cortou.

- Eu não acredito! – Seu medo daquela situação estar realmente acontecendo transpareceu com uma risada esboçada. – Só falta envolver House nisso... – Sussurrou.

- Está vendo? Eu não precisei ao menos citar o nome e mais uma vez esse desgraçado aparece entre nós! Uma briga sequer passa sem a aparição dele.

- Isso é ridículo, Lucas. Eu e o House não temos nada e...

- Então tem algo? – Ele a cortou.

- E você está sendo infantil. Ou melhor, tudo que se relacione a House faz você perder o senso; deixa-te irracional. Quem está comigo? É o desgraçado? Por Deus, essa conversa não tem cabimento.

- E o que teria? Sua falta de tempo? A má vontade em ter um momento só nosso? Esquecer a hora no emprego por acaso?

"_É o que devemos fazer"_

- Má vontade? Não me faça rir. Você está realmente exagerando...

- Não, Lisa. Isso está passando dos limites, eu... – Lucas a cortou.

- Certo, vamos mesmo falar de você agora! Durante esse ano que passamos juntos, diga: quantos dias eu tive privacidade? – Foi sua vez de aumentar o tom de voz, aquilo estava começando a irritá-la.

- Do que está falando? – Ele a cortou novamente.

- Ah, agora vai bancar o santinho? Pensa que eu não sei de você me investigar vinte e quatro horas? São raras as noites as quais preciso contar o meu dia. Cadê o que chamam de privacidade e respeito? – Um sorriso nasceu em seu rosto em contradição aos seus reais sentimentos – E o mais engraçado é a sua falta de preocupação em fazer isso com sigilo; todos já vivem em alerta no que eu faço só para saberem passar tudo depois. Você paga quanto por cada informação? Tem variação no preço dependendo dos dados? – Lisa fez uma pausa como se estivesse cansando dessa situação. - Não seria preciso isso se ao menos acreditasse em mim quando digo amá-lo.

- Não faço idéia do que você está falando... Eu apenas sou um curioso, gosto de buscar a verdade. Mas jamais a vigiei... - Ele tentou explicar-se, piorando a situação com seu jeito atrapalhado de formular frases.

"_Não temos que ter medo"_

- Quer saber?! Chega! Chega de cobranças; estou farta! Se ainda acha que não damos certo, me esqueça. Em um ano me senti com uma família linda e perfeita, exatamente como sonhei, mas se o sacrifício for escolher entre você e meu emprego, não tenha dúvida de que minha decisão será o melhor para mim e minha filha.

Lisa saiu da cozinha aos prantos e trancou-se no banheiro. Muitas coisas passaram por sua cabeça naquele momento; tristezas e alegrias, mas uma em especial a qual se relacionava com tudo: House. A cada lembrança uma lágrima era derramada em silêncio até escutar batidas na porta, era Lucas.

- Lisa? Por favor, abre essa porta... Precisamos conversar!

- Não Lucas, deixe-me! Saia daqui! – Ela tentava esconder o choro; sua fragilidade, na verdade, estava em algo bem além dessa briga.

- Você está pedindo para sair de sua vida? É isso?

"_É o que devemos fazer"_

- Eu... Eu preciso de um tempo. – Por um segundo a mulher quase deixou escapar um soluço.

- Certo! Pense bem no que faz, Lisa. Não estarei mais um ano disponível as suas vontades.

- Saia, Lucas! – Cuddy falou soltando totalmente as lágrimas e despertando todos seus anseios e dúvidas que tivera desde o seu sonho.

Ela ficou imóvel por um tempo deixando seu corpo transbordar até acalmar-se, restando apenas soluços fracos. No entanto, ele apenas precisou de poucos segundos para entender que ela não o queria, pelo menos naquele momento. Arrumou algumas coisas, o suficiente para alguns dias no hotel, e saiu deixando Rachel brincando no seu cercado.

- Ma, ma! – A pequena a chamava; os seus brinquedos não mais a divertiam.

"E o dia está só começando". Com esse sentimento, a médica arrumou-se, deixou sua filha na creche e partiu para mais um dia de hospital.

-x-

Alguns dias passaram-se e o contato com o investigador era cada vez mais escasso. No entanto, ele ainda visitava Rachel, quem o amava, aproveitando para checar se a decisão de Lisa não havia mudado. Suas aparições eram inesperadas incomodando-a; a sensação de estar sendo controlada não saia de sua cabeça.

"_Eu tive um sonho"_

A médica passou a manhã entretida em suas pilhas de papeis no hospital, pelo menos nesses momentos sua mente distraia-a dos mais atormentadores sentimentos. A hora do almoço aproximava-se e o ruído vindo de seu estômago alertou-a. A médica esqueceu-se de tomar o café da manhã depois de brigar mais uma vez com Lucas ao telefone logo cedo, mas algumas batidas tiraram sua atenção para a porta.

- Pensei que "Diretoras" também almoçassem. – Wilson destacou a profissão da amiga enquanto parava perto da entrada da sala.

- E eu já pensei tantas coisas e nenhuma delas são como deveriam ser. - Lisa sorriu, pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao Hospital.

- Nossa! Fiz algo errado? – Ele atravessou a sala, parando perto da mesa.

- Sim, está demorando de me convidar para almoçar com você. – Seu humor parecia retornar. Se havia uma pessoa que a deixava confortável por sua inestimável amizade, seria Wilson.

"_Muitos soldados_

_Me procuravam dentro do_

_Meu prédio"_

- Apesar da grande concorrência, a Diretora tem preferência hoje. – Ele sentiu que algo havia de errado. Lisa não era de perder a hora do almoço ou qualquer momento em família ou com Lucas. - Quer almoçar comigo?

- E House?

- Ocupado demais com seu caso. – Respondeu curtamente.

- Saio em um instante! – Finalmente ela se levantou depois de horas perdidas em tantos documentos.

- Ok! Vou só verificar um paciente, pegar minhas coisas no escritório e nos encontramos no estacionamento.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e o oncologista seguiu até sua sala, fazendo uma pausa rápida no quarto de um paciente em estágio terminal. No entanto, o oncologista foi barrado horizontalmente por uma bengala quando estava saindo do corredor em direção ao seu escritório.

"_E era preciso_

_Voar pelas escadas"_

- Não pensou que ia escapar de me pagar o almoço hoje, ou pensou? – House sabia que aquilo não mais o incomodava... A menos que tivesse algo a dizer.

- Não... Já escapei! E como você não pode ir, fica para uma próxima.

- Quem mais aceitaria agüentar você além de mim? Se a Lisa não fosse religiosamente para casa, pensaria nela. – O infectologista surpreendeu o amigo fazendo uma expressão inocente que, se não fosse bem conhecida pelo oncologista, pensaria em coincidência.

- Droga, House! Se você sabe do almoço com a Lisa, para que tantos jogos?

- Não seria tão divertido. E menos ainda seria se eu não viesse informar a minha disponibilidade para ir com vocês. Meu paciente está com Esclerose lateral amiotrófica. Caso resolvido!

Em contragosto, Wilson sabia que é melhor aceitar logo a ida dele, mesmo ciente das possíveis conseqüências.

-x-

"_Pra não deixar que eles_

_Chegassem perto"_

- Doutora! Doutora! – A secretária de Cuddy chamou-a antes que ela se dirigisse ao estacionamento. – Willian Perry, investidor, quer uma reunião hoje.

- Oh, você pode dizer que hoje não será possível. E aproveite para remarcar todos meus compromissos dessa tarde. Só volto amanhã. – A expressão feita por Lisa dispensou qualquer pergunta da moça; estava nítido o estado de exaustão da médica.

-x-

A endocrinologista avistou Wilson entrar no carro e o perdeu de vista pelo vidro fumê. Ela decidiu ir com ele, portanto aproximou-se do automóvel abrindo a porta do banco de passageiro.

- House? – Indagou incrédula. - Pensei estar ocupado com o paciente. – Sua surpresa ao vê-lo sentado no assento foi seguida de uma decepção.

- E eu achei que tivesse seu próprio carro!

- House! – Ela o alertou como de costume.

"_É o que devemos fazer_

_Não temos que ter medo_

_É o que devemos fazer"_

- O caso já está resolvido. – Ele a cortou. – E saiba que esse banco é meu lugar cativo, mas eu deixo você sentar no assento de trás. - O comentário fez Lisa revirar os olhos enquanto se dirigia para a outra porta; esse almoço com certeza seria longo.

- Podemos ir? – Wilson estava com a mão na chave já presa na ignição.

O almoço sucedeu-se de forma inusitada para o oncologista, quem nunca pensou em House ser agradável mesmo com seus comentários sarcásticos e, menos ainda, Lisa divertir-se com eles. Porém não tirava da cabeça que a presença da médica ali tinha algo errado e ele precisava saber. Após o almoço, todos retornaram para o PPTH e, enquanto Wilson fechava o carro, Lisa destravava o seu.

- Obrigada pelo almoço, vejo vocês amanhã! – Dessa forma entrou na Mitsubishi sem dar tempo de qualquer resposta e partiu para casa.

- O que deu nela? – Wilson pensou alto sem perceber que House também observava a cena.

- TPM! – Foi a última coisa dita pelo infectologista antes dele sumir pela saída do estacionamento como Cuddy, deixando o amigo sozinho e confuso.

-x-

- Ei! Quer dois dólares para me fazer um favor? – Uma voz direcionou-se a uma criança.

-x-

"_Não deixe de cruzar_

_O seu olhar com o meu"_

"Ding! Dong!" O tocar da campainha era frenético levando a mulher a abrir a porta quase de imediato.

- Pois não?

- Para a senhora! – Foi estendida uma folha de papel dobrada ao meio por uma pequena e delicada mão.

- Quem... – E a garotinha de aproximadamente cinco anos correu antes que terminasse a frase. – Estranho! – Sussurrou fechando a porta e abrindo o papel.

"Passo as oito para jantarmos. Não se atrase!"

E uma inquietação tomou conta dela depois de ler aqueles garranchos os quais pareciam conhecidos.

O bilhete a fez estremecer por inteiro. "Seria Lucas tentando uma reconciliação?" Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, mas decidiu que nada seria fácil para o investigador. "Quem ele pensa que é para resolver tudo com um simples convite?" Com isso, amassou o papel aceitando o misterioso jantar e ligou para sua irmã perguntando se poderia ficar com Rachel.

"_Eu vou jogar meu corpo_

_Em cima do seu"_

Já em nove horas da noite e ninguém chegara. Lisa estava pronta há dez minutos antes, pois conhecia muito bem a mania dele em chegar sempre cedo. O tempo passava deixando-a mais intrigada sobre a real identidade do autor daquele recado... Ele nunca se atrasava.

"Toc! Toc!" Ruídos característicos de uma pessoa bem conhecida por ela: House.

- O que faz aqui nem me interessa! – Cuddy foi falando ao abrir a porta – Eu só tenho a dizer uma coisa: volte outra hora se for realmente urgente. Agora não estou com paciên... – Ele tentou abrir a boca para cumprimentá-la, mas achou melhor entregar logo o belo buquê escondido atrás de si. – House...

- É a mim quem você esperava... Vamos? – Falou naturalmente seguindo para seu automóvel.

- Espera! Espera! – Cuddy colocou as rosas em cima da mesinha e saiu batendo a porta em seguida. – Quem disse que aceitei sair com você?

- Você! Olhe como está vestida e na hora exata.

- Estou esperando Lucas...

"Não deixe de cruzar

O seu olhar com o meu"

- Eu já sei de tudo, Lisa. Lucas me ligou ontem pedindo o número de um amigo meu em Paris quem aluga Loft's. Ele parece não voltar tão cedo. – House cortou-a já com a mão estendida em direção a porta aberta.

- É melhor eu entrar. – Ela se virou, voltando para sua casa.

- Lisa! – Ele deu uma pausa e aproximou-se da mulher olhando-a nos olhos. – Aceite... – Sua mão alcançou a face da médica, acariciando-a. Aquele ato provocou arrepios em ambos os corpos.

- Greg... – A voz enfraqueceu da mesma maneira que sua respiração acelerou. – Eu preciso levantar cedo, minha irmã trará Rachel e...

O seu primeiro nome sendo pronunciado o encorajou; pareciam os antigos "Greg" e "Lisa". No entanto, ele queria mais; iria provar que não era mais o misantropo desgraçado, e sim o homem de sua vida.

- Shii... – O carinho no rosto foi finalizado para a mão passear pela nuca aproximando-a de seus lábios para um singelo beijo. - Só um jantar...

A endocrinologista ficou imóvel. Um frio atravessou sua espinha; era a mistura do seu cheiro com aqueles toques, carinhos. Em anos, ela não sentia algo parecido, pois apenas ele a proporcionava aquelas sensações mais que únicas.

- Não sei se é certo...

"_Eu vou jogar meu corpo_

_Em cima, em cima_

_Do seu..."_

- Ele faz isso com você?

O infectologista segurou-a pela cintura ficando com os corpos bem colados, mas não a beijou. Ela deixou a boca entreaberta praticamente chamando-o para selarem aquelas sensações resguardadas. No entanto, não era esse seu propósito.

- Vamos?

A médica sentiu que era a vez de ouvir seu coração; jamais se perdoaria caso não desse a chance de ser feliz com ele. Lucas sempre deixou um vazio e não importavam quantos outros passasse por sua vida, pois ela só estaria completa com só um homem.

- Tudo bem! Eu só preciso pegar minha bolsa. – House havia soltado-a, mas algo ainda a prendia no mesmo local. E foi sua vez de puxá-lo para um beijo, mas dessa vez demorado e cheio de desejos. – Já volto!

"_É o que devemos fazer_

_É o que devemos fazer"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

"Só um jantar..." No momento demonstravam-se coerentes, sem pressão ou cobranças, mas aquelas palavras pareciam contorcer o interior de Lisa. Durante o caminho procuraram falar sobre assuntos diversos; a conversa parecia fugir do real propósito do momento.

- Não, House! Você deliberadamente exagerou... – Cuddy ria de tudo o que ele contava, como quando aprontou com amigo; Gregory lançou um olhar infantil.

- Como você pode fazer o Wilson sentir-se um vencedor se não ganhando uma aposta comigo? - Piscou.

- Você quer dizer "pensar" vencer uma aposta com você, não é? - Ela riu enquanto enfatizava a palavra.

- Dá no mesmo! - Deu de ombros. - Você pegou o espírito!

- Isso é a sua cara. - Lisa sorriu colocando a mão sobre o queixo. - Apostar que o Wilson não conquistaria uma enfermeira quem você já sabia ser louca por ele e fazer outra aposta com a mulher de que seu amigo oncologista iria conquistá-la. É vencer sempre! - Gargalhou.

O médico a levou ao Balthazar Restaurant**1** e Lisa só tomou conhecimento do local quando chegaram na segunda rua transversal para Lafayette Street indo a direção sudeste da Spring Street. "Boa escolha" ela pensou. Era um lugar consideravelmente perto do PPTH e ideal para retomarem o assunto; aconchegante e de ótima qualidade. O tempo que levaram para chegar foi pouco mais de uma hora e, enquanto isso, eles se divertiram em conversas descontraídas, algumas vezes contadas por ela.

- Eu sabia que sua filha é uma pestinha, Cuddy. Nunca me enganou, mas é bom saber para afastar dela qualquer cartão de crédito meu, ou melhor, minha carteira.

- Não fale isso dela, House! – Tentou parecer séria. - E foi bem feito para a amiga da minha irmã! Rachel tem sua babá e eu a deixei em casa com ela. Não tinha motivo das duas saírem às compras com a Rach.

- E acrescentando isso ao fato dela ser sua filha, realmente, faz sentido se aproveitar da pouca idade e chorar por metade da loja de brinquedos. – As risadas saíram quase sincronizadas.

O tempo gasto de carro passou rápido e a chegada foi mais uma surpresa. O infectologista estava a cada segundo mais romântico, se isso era possível. Ele abriu a porta e ambos dirigiram-se a mesa a qual se encontrava reservada; uma das melhores pela visão ampla. Todas as ações e gestos eram captados, bem como a delicadeza ao escolher o vinho... O antigo House jamais agiria assim.

Dentre vários temas, Wilson era o mais presente entre eles. Isso era explicável, já que ambos o consideravam muito apesar de sempre abusarem dele quando algo ocorria de errado ou quando o assunto era o médico.

- Como fazer o Wilson parar de agir como seu psicólogo se não mostrando o quão chato é ter alguém opinando sobre sua vida o tempo inteiro?

- AH! E você resolve isso pagando a uma psicóloga para agir da maneira mais irritante possível com seu amigo durante o que? Vinte e quatro horas? - Riu.

- Não... Só vinte. As outras quatro eu sei que eles aproveitaram de outro jeito. - Piscou.

- Você não muda! - Gargalhou.

House mudou seu semblante de brincalhão para uma expressão mais séria.

- Eu mudei. - Sussurrou e fitou Cuddy de soslaio. - Você pode achar que não, ou pode apenas não ter percebido isso... Mas eu mudei Lisa.

- Eu só o vejo querendo provar essa mudança, mas não dá para confiar em algo assim tendo como base todos esses anos... – Ela falou abaixando a cabeça; seu olhar foi desviado para o guardanapo. – O que você quer de mim, House?

- Não acredita porque não quer! Eu a entendo; aprontei muito e essa personalidade de magoar as pessoas próximas a mim jamais vou poder mudar. Infelizmente... – A voz dele tornou-se trêmula e uma vontade súbita de levantar-se e deixá-la ser feliz de uma vez dominou-o. – Eu... Eu, eu preciso de você! E isso me prende aqui. – Observando as mãos inquietas da médica, ele apoiou as suas sob as dela. - Lisa, olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não me quer...

O garçom surgiu com o Château Lafite Rothschild**²** selecionado para eles e o momento foi interrompido, no entanto ambos permaneceram entreolhando-se e saboreando o vinho. Um medo de tomar aquela decisão afligiu-a; ela não podia renegar o pedido de seu coração, mas se sentia completamente insegura de ser sincera com ele já que as chances de arrependimento eram maiores comparadas as de êxitos.

- Boa pedida. – Desconversou.

- Hum... – House sentiu ter se antecipado. - Só quem vai discordar disso é o Wilson, mas não tenho culpa se o cartão de credito dele surgiu como mágica na minha carteira. E como ele não está aqui pra encher saco, por que não desfrutar de uma bebida tão fabulosa como essa?

- Bom, mas se a intenção era apenas pagar suas refeições diárias sem precisar dele e você está usando agora para esse jantar, o Wilson vai ligar... E muito. – O som agradável das gargalhadas estabeleceram-se novamente, agradando a ambos.

- E se existisse uma Sra. Wilson, haveria sérios problemas! Mas qualquer coisa eu lutaria pela guarda do cartão antes mesmo de assinarem os papéis de casados; sem dúvida! – Soou um pouco mais infantil do desejado.

Os pratos chegaram e serviram-se do banquete. A refeição estava à altura do ambiente; eles saborearam o Cote de Boeufuf.

- Parece criança! Prefiro não ver o resultado dessa conta... – Disse ela dando sua primeira garfada.

- Não precisa se preocupar! É só ele colocar essa nota como gastos do hospital... – Ele tentou parecer sério sendo frustrado por falar de boca cheia.

- House! – Àquele ponto Cuddy também não conseguia ser rígida como de costume, esboçando, então, uma expressão leve e estampando seu sorriso magnífico na face.

- Pensando bem, esquece! Se Rachel vir, pode aprender isso e como farei para me livrar das minhas despesas?

- Quem escutar isso acha você mal. – Ela prende algumas mechas insistentes em ficar sobre os olhos a cada risada provocada.

- E o que eu sou, Lisa? – Bebeu um gole de sua bebida.

O infectologista ao tentar apoiar sua taça, acabou soltando antes de estar completamente sobre a mesa. O cristal ruiu ao chão e o conteúdo foi desperdiçado em seu terno, respingando toda a região próxima a ele.

- Meu Deus! – Lisa não se conteve o riso. – Como você consegue ser tão desastrado? – Ela se levantou para ajudá-lo a remover o excesso. – Tem de tirar logo, antes que tinja o tecido.

- Eu não me importo! – Ele segurou a mão que tentava inutilmente limpá-lo e, olhando-a fixamente, levantou o rosto dela para fitar os seus olhos. - Se a conseqüência das minhas mancadas for o seu toque, escolho viver errando.

- Não estarei aqui para limpá-lo sempre. – Respondeu secamente quase que como um ato espontâneo, dando a entender bem o recado.

Cuddy soltou o guardanapo ainda sobre seu terno e levanta-se, porém quando tentou afastar-se dele, foi puxada pelo punho ficando a centímetros um do outro. Gregory encontrava-se de pé e acariciava o rosto dela para depois aproximá-lo do seu.

- Me perdoa por tudo? – Ele começou.

- As coisas não funcionam assim, House.

- Então me ensina como funciona? Estou disposto a tentar... – Antes que pudesse terminar, Lisa o calou levantando um dedo, deixando-o entre suas bocas e aproximando dele perigosamente, no entanto não encosta em seus lábios.

- Eu não sei... – Ela pausou por alguns segundos como se buscasse as palavras certas. – Se estou disposta a tentar... - Murmurou com um suspiro de frustração. - Eu não... – Seu esforço foi interrompido ao ser puxada para um beijo suave que foi se intensificando.

A cena atraiu a atenção de muitos curiosos, o que satisfez muito o ego dele e deixou-a sem jeito. Percebendo a necessidade de estarem em um local mais reservado, o médico pediu a conta.

Entraram no carro e ele seguiu um rumo bem conhecido: a casa dela. O caminho passou rápido ao som suave; tudo acontecendo como passos ensaiados.

- Você não vai me convidar para entrar? – Ele ainda estava com o motor ligado.

_"Diz prá eu ficar muda_

_Faz cara de mistério"_

Lisa soltou o cinto e o olhou ajeitando-se no banco para ficar na sua direção; o seu coração disparou e as palavras não precisaram ser ditas. Greg inclinou-se a inebriando com o cheiro dele e ela só teve forças para fechar as pálpebras aproveitando cada segundo do contato entre suas bocas. O beijo, embora suave, despertou todo o corpo da mulher, fazendo todos os seus pelos eriçarem-se; talvez fosse a junção do maravilhoso olor dele com o sabor de seus lábios... Ou então era apenas a lembrança de sonho um pouco perturbador vindo dominando sua mente.

- House... Não... – Lisa sussurrou enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, controlar sua respiração e conseqüentemente estabilizar o ritmo de seu coração descompassado.

- Shiii... – Ele a calou pressionando seu dedo levemente sobre os lábios dela. – Eu não sei se você está disposta a mudar... – Piscou e inspirou o ar. – Mas eu estou disposto tentar! – O homem fitou-a. – Você deu uma chance para aquele idi... – Cerrou os dentes e respirou fundo, retomando a calma. – Você deu uma chance ao Lucas, sendo ele um desconhecido... Foi arriscado! Mas, mesmo assim, apostou e perdeu! Por que não pode me dar sequer uma oportunidade? Sou um ser tão abominável a ponto de não merecer...

_"Tira essa bermuda_

_Que eu quero você sério"_

House foi interrompido por suaves e hábeis lábios repletos de desejos. Sem romper o beijo, Lisa livrou-se do cinto dele. A mulher riu e acomodou-se no banco enquanto ajeitava a roupa e o cabelo desarrumados. Esboçando um sorriso tímido e mordendo o beiço numa expressão travessa, fitou-o.

- Não gostaria de entrar? – Indagou em seu tom mais polido, tentando esconder o sorriso manhoso. – Beber alguma coisa... – Desviou o olhar.

- Vous en premier lieu, madame.**4** – Sorriu saltando e dando a volta no carro imediatamente para abrir a porta do carona. Com uma reverencia improvisada, House estendeu a mão para mulher, demonstrando sua impecável educação.

Lisa gargalhou com o ato e aceitou a mão de seu "cavalheiro", no entanto, ao sair do veículo deu uma leve tapa no ombro do mesmo.

- Hey! O que aconteceu com a dama de minutos atrás?

- Deve estar jantando com o vagabundo de sempre. – Sorriu, mas logo percebeu o semblante sério do homem após seu triste comentário. – House, eu...

O médico rodeou novamente o carro e entrou no mesmo sem dizer uma palavra.

"Merda!". Criticou-se mentalmente pela besteira que acabara de fazer.

- House, desculpe-me! Eu...

_"Tramas do sucesso_

_Mundo particular"_

Nesse momento, Cuddy pôde ver uma cabecinha saindo pela porta aberta do motorista. O semblante sério havia dado espaço a tão costumeira expressão brincalhona do homem.

- Já ia esquecendo-me de certificar se eu realmente tinha pegado a chave do Wilson. – Riu. – Apostamos quem controlaria a TV hoje, só que eu tinha um encontro e ele ganharia! Mas... Sem as chaves o James não tem acesso ao Lof't e, conseqüentemente sem televisão!

Lisa gargalhou. Como ele conseguia ser tão divertido? Nunca nenhum homem divertiu-a tanto quanto House; desde o tempo da faculdade era assim... E isso a preocupava!

Por mais que afirmasse e demonstrasse ter mudado, House não parecia outra pessoa; na verdade, quando se tratava de suas brincadeiras, piadas e críticas ele era o mesmo! Poderia alguém mudar apenas uma categoria de sua vida? Não! Pessoas não mudam... Não era esse seu lema? Cuddy fitou o chão e seu sorriso dissipou-se como se o vento carregasse-o para longe.

"_Solos de guitarra_

_Não vão me conquistar"_

- Está tudo bem? – House indagou desconfiado. Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Vem... – Sorriu novamente. – Vamos entrar!

Gregory seguiu-a até a entrada e encostou-se à parede enquanto esperava Lisa encontrar as chaves. Ela era tão linda; incrivelmente deslumbrante e irresistível a qualquer homem... Mas naquela noite seria sua e, caso seu desejo fosse realizado, continuaria sendo até que alguma coisa estragasse tudo. Ele sorriu imaginando um futuro diferente e abraçou-a por trás, fungando e beijando seu pescoço. Um arrepio correu por toda extensão da pele dela.

Cuddy perdeu o controle de seu corpo, deixando a bolsa cair e revelando as chaves já em suas mãos. Greg riu e tomou o molho da mulher para finalmente abrir a porta. Fingir não encontrar as chaves parecia um bom plano para incentivá-lo a beijá-la... Ser descoberta demonstrava o quão ridículo era seu projeto. Timidamente, ela recolheu seus pertences e adentrou a residência logo após o homem. Antes de conseguir fechar a porta atrás de si, Lisa sentiu uma enorme mão agarrá-la pela cintura e, em seguida, todo um corpo quente e perfumado abraçá-la por trás. O contato revelou a excitação levemente aparente no sexo do médico, fazendo-a sorrir ao pensar como acabaria a noite.

House beijou-lhe o pescoço e seguiu até a orelha, onde sussurrou algo inaudível. Ele virou-a para ficarem frente a frente e, carinhosamente, tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos, aproximando-os para um beijo. Lisa pôde sentir seu corpo queimar implorando por mais e lutava contra seus desejos, controlando suas ações.

_"Uh! eu quero você_

_Como eu quero!_

_Uh! eu quero você_

_Como eu quero!"_

"Tudo em seu tempo". Pensou, abraçando-o para acariciar suas costas.

House escorregou suas mãos até a cintura da mulher e, vagarosamente, levou-as até as nádegas de Cuddy, fazendo-a rir.

- O paraíso! – Exclamou em um sussurro no ouvido da médica.

Cuddy riu e começou a retirar a gravata do homem e desabotoar sua camisa. Após finalizar, ela colocou suas mãos no peitoral de House, alisando toda extensão de seu tórax definido e beijou o local carinhosamente. Greg abraçou-a e, enquanto o fazia, desceu o zíper do lindo vestido vinho acetinado justo até a cintura e solto até poucos centímetros acima do joelho. Com as costas expostas dela, ele passou seus dedos pelo dorso, sentindo a maciez da pele alva de sua amada.

House ergueu a alça do vestido transpassada pelo pescoço retirando-a do local e fazendo a roupa escorregar até o chão. De início o homem fitou os pés cobertos pela peça caída e, vagarosamente, subiu seu olhar para contemplar o voluptuoso corpo de Cuddy, o qual estava sendo coberto apenas por uma minúscula calcinha de renda preta. Seus olhos pararam ao encontrarem os delicados seios desnudos.

Lisa podia sentir seu corpo queimar apenas com o olhar direcionado para ela; o desejo explicito na face do médico fazia sua excitação escorrer ao encontro da fina renda de sua lingerie. Com um sorriso malandro, House aproximou-a para tocar as mamas e massageou-as com suavidade. Cuddy sorria ao enxergá-lo como uma criança brincando com o jogo o qual ansiava por meses. Gregory encarou-a sorrindo e flexionou-se para frente tomando o delicioso mamilo esquerdo em sua boca. O médico pôde perceber o bico enrijecer ao contato de sua língua quente e úmida, denunciando a excitação da endocrinologista.

_"Uh! eu quero você_

_Como eu quero!_

_Uh! eu quero você_

_Como eu quero!"_

Lisa soltou um prolongado gemido sedutor fechando os olhos e segurando a cabeça do médico, pressionando-a levemente contra sua mama. House passeava sua língua pelo mamilo rijo enquanto sentia sua camisa ser puxada para baixo; ele soltou o seio direito o qual massageava - porem não deixou de saboreá-la - permitindo que sua roupa fosse retirada. A médica puxou-o pelo queixo e beijou com veemência enquanto abria sua calça rapidamente. Cuddy percebeu seu corpo agir por conta própria, apenas seguindo seus instintos e desejos carnais; um sonho veio à memória, e a vontade de realizá-lo o acompanhou. A cada toque do homem as lembranças do que sonhara apareciam em sua mente como se a fantasia fosse tão real quando o momento vivido.

A mulher desabotoou a calça e abaixou o zíper, livrando-se imediatamente da peça. House sorriu com tamanha agilidade e guiou-a até a parede mais próxima, colando seus sexos e pressionando-os. A excitação do médico pôde ser facilmente sentida e um gemido feminino ecoou pelo ambiente quando o membro incitou o clitóris intumescido.

- Eu... Eu preciso de você... – Sussurrou Cuddy meio a gemidos.

A frase adentrou o ouvido do homem como um pedido; não somente uma solicitação de realização sexual, mas como se implorasse um companheiro para toda a vida. Poderia ser apenas sua imaginação; deveria ser seu cérebro escutando e interpretando o que ansiava e não a realidade. No entanto isso não importava! Naquele momento Lisa era sua e desistir de conquistá-la todos os dias estava descartado de seus pensamentos.

_"O que você precisa_

_É de um retoque total"_

Gregory sorriu e puxou-a para um abraço onde suas mãos exploravam todo o corpo dela e guiou-a lentamente até o quarto. Suas bocas devoravam-se com tamanho desejo que os gemidos emitidos pelo prazer de tamanha proximidade ecoavam apenas dentro da cavidade bucal, sem oportunidade de encontrar o oxigênio. Em poucos segundos ambos adentraram o cômodo e Lisa apenas pôde sentir seu corpo caindo sobre a cama e o peso do médico sobre ela; a pressão sobre seu sexo a fez gemer em desespero.

Cuddy enlaçou o homem pelo quadril com suas pernas e, colocando seus pés sobre a calça dele, empurrou a peça até os joelhos do mesmo. Gregory nada fazia além de ceder o desejo de seus lábios sedentos ao beijá-la e de suas mãos hábeis ao tocá-la e massageá-la nas nádegas. O médico levou suas mãos até as coxas da mulher, acariciando o local e escorregando seus dedos até a virilha; o toque fez Lisa gemer e erguer a anca em direção ao contato.

Sorrindo, House fitou-a e com seu dedo médio afastou a calcinha da mulher para o lado esquerdo. Percebendo a excitação escorrer pelo sexo da mesma, ele passou a língua pelos seus próprios lábios e percorreu com dois dedos a genitália da médica de baixo para cima, levando todo o líquido em direção ao clitóris - lubrificando-o para iniciar uma prazerosa massagem. Cuddy mordeu seu beiço em um gemido prolongado, o qual despertou mais a excitação do infectologista.

Gregory deu um selinho nos lábios - os quais estavam sendo mordidos - da médica e apertou com os dentes o queixo da mesma. Lisa esticou a mão esquerda em busca da virilidade do homem, mas só alcançou seu umbigo. Frustrada por não possuir o que queria, ela cravou as unhas na barriga dele e subiu o braço até seu peitoral. House riu e aumentou a velocidade da massagem no clitóris dela. Cuddy fechou os olhos e soltou leves gemidos enquanto erguia mais o quadril em busca de um toque maior. Lisa sentia sua satisfação aproximar-se, então segurou o punho de House fazendo-o parar com o movimento.

_"Vou transformar o seu rascunho_

_Em arte final"_

- Para. – Sussurrou tentando controlar sua respiração. – Não agora...

- Shiii... – Greg calou-a com um selinho. – Apenas aproveite e... confie em mim. – Sorriu beijando-a levemente nos lábios e utilizando a mão direita para segurar nos dois punhos dela para prendê-los sobre a cabeça da mulher.

Dando-se por vencida, Lisa mordiscou os lábios dele e sorriu. House levou novamente sua mão esquerda ao clitóris intumescido, recomeçando a massagem. A cada movimento feito pelo homem, a excitação da mulher podia ser notada ao escorrer pelo sexo e, vez ou outra, ele umedecia seus dedos no líquido para continuar incitando sua clitóride. Em alguns minutos, onde o único som escutado no ambiente eram os muitos gemidos proferidos pela médica e alguns sussurrados pelo infectologista, os espasmos apareceram novamente no corpo dela, levando-a a loucura. Cuddy cerrou seus dentes e emitiu um alto som de prazer quando sentiu seu corpo tremer e uma onda de satisfação invadi-la; seu corpo relaxou e seus olhos diminuíram como se estivessem sonolentos enquanto experimentava a sensação maravilhosa a qual durou alguns muitos segundos.

Gregory diminuiu a velocidade de seus movimentos gradativamente, até perceber que o orgasmo havia cessado. Lisa fitou-o com um sorriso maravilhado na face, e o homem sentiu como se seus olhos cegassem diante de tamanha beleza e brilho. Ela se livrou da mão direita dela que prendia seus pulsos e sentou-se na cama; o homem imitou-a. Cuddy acariciou a bochecha o médico e beijou-o com delicadeza enquanto esse pousou suas mãos na cintura da endocrinologista.

O beijo era suave e apenas demonstrava o carinho e a gratidão da médica, em contraste com seu movimento seguinte... Quando menos esperava, Gregory sentiu uma mão delicada agarrando seu sexo por dentro da cueca e sendo colocado para fora imediatamente. Ele riu e fitou-a com o desejo expresso nos olhos. Lisa empurrou-o para que deitasse e retirou a última peça de roupa dele. House sentou novamente e colocou os dois indicadores na lateral da calcinha dela, puxando os dedos em direções opostas e rasgando o pequeno e frágil fio da roupa. Ela emitiu uma falsa expressão de raiva e sorriu ao tirar o pedaço de pano ainda preso na sua perna.

_"Agora não tem jeito_

_Cê tá numa cilada"_

Lisa colocou o indicador no peito de House e pressionou-o levemente; o homem caiu deitado na cama. A mulher sensualmente acariciou desde os pés até os joelhos dele, mas, quando iria avançar, o infectologista pôs a mão sobre sua coxa machucada, escondendo-a; a médica sorriu e retirou-o segurando seus punhos. Cuddy tocou o músculo gentilmente e abaixou-se para beijá-lo.

O corpo do médico tencionou-se. Gregory não compreendeu como a endocrinologista pôde fazer tal coisa sendo que ele mesmo tinha repulsa de sua irreparável cicatriz. O homem lembrou-se das expressões de nojo na face das muitas prostitutas com quem transou, mas em Lisa ele apenas viu algo diferente; não era pena, mas sim... Admiração. No entanto, por que ela iria admirá-lo?

Cuddy acariciou a coxa até o homem relaxar o corpo e aceitar o contato. A endocrinologista pôde ver a dúvida na face de House e imaginou que ele se questionava sobre como ela conseguia tocá-lo sem sentir náuseas. Se ele soubesse como Lisa admirava-o pela força e coragem de enfrentar tudo sozinho... Por mais que fosse do jeito dele.

A médica colocou cada uma de suas mãos na área interior da coxa dele e abrindo-as gentilmente, e escorregou sobre o homem deixando que seus corpos roçassem-se. Quando os seios da mulher tocaram, por menos de um segundo, o membro de House, ela pôde sentir a ereção crescente pressionar-lhe desde a mama até o umbigo durante seu vagaroso movimento para deitar-se sobre o infectologista. Lisa apoiou-se na cama, acima da cabeça do médico, e sentou-se pouco abaixo do umbigo do mesmo. O líquido de sua recente excitação misturado com o gozo umedeceu o pé da barriga de House, fazendo-o desejar muito mais o sexo da amada.

_"Cada um por si_

_Você por mim e mais nada"_

Cuddy observou as leves marcas avermelhadas feitas por suas unhas minutos antes e sorriu enquanto percorria o mesmo caminho com seus suaves dedos, despertando arrepios em House. A contração da barriga do homem fez a médica morder seu lábio inferior em uma expressão de vitória; ela tinha o poder, e isso a excitava! Triunfante, Lisa cravou suas unhas no peitoral dele e rebolou, fazendo com que o contato de seu sexo visivelmente excitado transbordasse até a pele quente do infectologista. Gregory deixou um gemido escapar pelos seus lábios com o sedutor movimento; resposta suficiente para convencê-la de executar seu plano.

Com um sorriso sedutor, Cuddy rebolou mais uma vez e escorregou seu corpo até pouco abaixo do sexo de Gregory. Ela agarrou o membro dele e ergueu seu próprio quadril, posicionando-se acima da genitália do homem; com sua mão, a médica guiou o membro completamente ereto e latejando de excitação até seu sexo, comandando a tão esperada penetração. A cada centímetro que o pênis adentrava, Lisa sentia-se preenchida e, de certa forma, satisfeita. No entanto, a endocrinologista desejava estender ao máximo aquela noite.

Após sentir sua nádega encostar-se à virilha do homem e perceber que a penetração estava completa, Lisa afastou-se do corpo dele, quebrando todo contato. House, indignado, fitou-a incrédulo. Cuddy esbanjou um maravilhoso sorriso e passou o dedo por toda extensão do membro dele, sentindo a lubrificação concedida por ela no órgão. Sorrindo, a mulher passou o polegar levemente sobre o meato do homem, fazendo-o gemer enquanto umedecia os lábios ressecados.

_"Uh! eu quero você_

_Como eu quero!_

_Uh! eu quero você_

_Como eu quero!"_

As reações do corpo de House aos toques da médica despertavam nela um desejo de satisfazê-lo tão bem quanto foi realizada minutos antes. Ansiando isso, Lisa desceu suas mãos até o escroto do homem, acariciado-o e agarrou o membro do mesmo em sua mão direita. Ela iniciou movimentos leves para cima e para baixo e ouviu alguns gemidos quase inaudíveis; pensou escutar um "mais" vindo dos lábios do infectologista e, mesmo sem ter certeza do pedido acatou-o aumentando a velocidade. Cuddy masturbou-o com movimentos rápidos e pôde sentir o latejar de seu órgão pela ação.

A endocrinologista sorriu vitoriosa ao perceber a excitação presente tanto na face dele quanto no pulsar do sangue no membro do mesmo e aproximou seus quadris para, com a mão, guiou o pênis do homem ao encontro de sua genitália apenas com intuito de roçá-los em um ato sensual. House, por sua vez, não suportou o contato limitado e, em um movimento rápido, jogou-a deitada na cama, assumindo o controle e possuindo-a com impetuosidade. As pernas de Lisa estavam completamente abertas e seus pés afundavam no colchão dando-lhe o apoio necessário para erguer seu quadril em direção ao do médico.

Gregory penetrava-a com veemência; os desejos comandavam seu corpo e, obedecendo a um instinto, ele deu um forte apertão na nádega da mulher soltando um sedutor gemido enquanto aumentava a velocidade de suas investidas. Lisa soltou um brado de prazer e sorriu, enlaçando a cintura do homem com suas pernas e girando-o para ficar por cima. Apoiando-se nos joelhos e no peito dos pés ela movimentou todo o seu corpo para cima e para baixo permitindo a variação no penetrar do membro dele em seu sexo. House agarrou os seios da endocrinologista, massageando-os enquanto sentia o prazer de ter sua amada cavaleando sobre seu sexo.

_"Longe do meu domínio_

_Cê vai de mal a pior"_

Cuddy continuou a movimentar seu corpo rapidamente para cima e para baixo, parando alguns segundos com intuito de rebolar sobre o membro pulsante. A cada movimento rebolativo, House urrava de prazer. Gregory sentou-se em um impulso e puxou-a para próximo dele, fazendo-a assentar sem quebrar a penetração. Segurando-a pela cintura, o homem guiou-a, movimentando-a em um vai e vem veloz. Os músculos do médico realçaram-se com o esforço feito pelos braços, e a visão deles aumentou o desejo da endocrinologista, levando-a a cravar suas unhas nos ombros dele e movimentar seu quadril, intensificando a mútua consumição dos sexos.

Em alguns minutos, Cuddy sentiu novamente uma onda de espasmos invadirem seu corpo e, espontaneamente, seus movimentos diminuíram enquanto suas pernas tremiam e aguardavam pelo orgasmo. House também sentiu a sensação de prazer aproximar-se, então tentou desviar seus pensamentos para prolongar sua resistência e esperar a satisfação da mulher.

_"Vem que eu te ensino_

_Como ser bem melhor"_

Lisa percebeu os espasmos aumentarem e abriu a boca para bradar, no entanto, os únicos sons emitidos pela mesma foram suaves gemidos soprados devido à falta de controle sobre seu corpo o qual estava imóvel e aproveitando a onda de satisfação percorrer-lhe por completo. Gregory percebeu o êxtase da mulher e finalmente relaxou, permitindo o escapar o gozo juntamente com a invasão do orgasmo em seu ser como uma abundante enxurrada de prazer.

Eles permaneceram na mesma posição por alguns segundos, até a respiração de ambos estabilizarem, assim como o ritmo acelerado de seus corações. House sorriu e depositou um beijo na cabeça da mulher antes de cair deitado na cama, puxando-a consigo. Seus sexos finalmente se separaram. Lisa aninhou-se no peito dele e, com um sorriso encantador nos lábios indagou:

- Então... – Levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo. – Não gostaria de entrar e beber alguma coisa?

Gregory riu.

- Entrar eu já entrei... Literalmente.

- Idiota! – Praguejou sorrindo enquanto deu-lhe uma leve tapa no peito.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos; nada precisava ser dito. Lisa apenas sorria sobre o que acabara de acontecer e ponderava o seu nível de felicidade. Nunca se sentiu tão feliz com nenhum outro homem como com House, e admitir isso não era uma tarefa fácil. No entanto, o casal não podia mais negar seus reais sentimentos depois daquela noite. Um riso alto saiu dos lábios da mulher ao recordar-se do sonho.

_"Longe do meu domínio_

_Cê vai de mal a pior"_

- Em que está pensando? – Indagou o médico.

- Bobagens. E você? – Fitou-o.

- Em como você rebola bem. – Respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

- House! – Repreendeu-o rindo.

- O que? Eu senti falta! Não posso?

Lisa não respondeu, apenas apertou-o mais em seus braços.

- Greg...

- Hum? – Emitiu um som para ela prosseguir.

_"Vem que eu te ensino_

_Como ser bem melhor_

_(Bem melhor!)"_

- Fica essa noite? – Indagou desviando o olhar.

House alisou os ombros da mulher descendo suas carícias até os seios; apertou-os gentilmente.

- Só essa noite? Não saio daqui nunca mais! – Riu e massageou as mamas. – Pelo menos não sem os gêmeos.

Cuddy apenas riu e cerrou seus olhos dando espaço para o sono invadir por completo seu corpo. Ele não mudaria; pelo menos não alteraria o verdadeiro House de vinte anos sem amargura por uma incurável cicatriz. Ela também não desejava essa mudança, afinal apaixonou-se por aquele homem imperfeito do jeito que ele é e sempre será.

_"Uh! eu quero você_

_Como eu quero!_

_Uh! eu quero você_

_Como eu quero!"_

**Notas:**

**Balthazar Restaurant****1**- No coração de Manhattan, é uns dos restaurantes franceses mais famosos de Nova Iorque.

**Château Lafite Rothschild² **- É um vinho "_Premier Grand Cru_" conforme a classificação oficial dos vinhos de Bordeaux de 1855. Ele compartilha essa rara distinção com Château Margaux, o Château Latour, o Château Mouton Rothschild e Château Haut-Brion.

**Cote de Boeufuf³** - é um prato para dois; acompanha vagens e anéis de cebola Balthazar.

**Vous en premier lieu, madame.****4**** – **Você primeiro, senhora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Dois meses depois.

O Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital teria uma festa de arrecadação de fundos, a qual Lisa organizou impecavelmente. Foi uma semana corrida para ela e House ajudou-a como podia, mesmo tendo seus dias de plantões por causa de seu paciente; sempre que possível, ele ficava com Rachel e evitava dar trabalho, apesar de seu interior clamar por atenção.

O grandioso dia finalmente chegou, mas ainda era cedo e Cuddy espreguiçava-se em sua cama completamente exausta das noites mal dormidas revisando listas, documentos e derivados da festa. O humor do médico encontrava-se limitado por ser proibido de cobrar qualquer coisa dela durante esse período, no entanto ao despertar recordou das exatas palavras dela: "Por favor, Greg... Nesse dia, realizo até dois pedidos seus; e não pense relacionar com nossos empregos!". Com esse pensamento, o homem deslizou pelos lençóis e repousou sua mão na cintura da médica, aproximando seus corpos.

_"Já conheci muita gente_

_Gostei de alguns garotos"_

- Hum... Bom dia... – House sussurrou escorregando sua mão para as costas dela, subindo e depois descendo até as nádegas onde decidiu dar mais atenção; realizou quase uma massagem pela forma que afagou a região demoradamente.

- Bom dia... – A camisola lilás de seda da diretora pareceu subir cada vez mais com aqueles carinhos. – Não ouse! – Ela soltou um leve gemido quando sentiu os toques ficarem mais quentes e direcionarem-se das nádegas para sua virilha. – Greg...

- Ah, Lisa. Mais alguns dias assim e eu viro um padre!

Em instantes a médica deixou apenas um vazio preenchido por tecidos ao reparar as horas marcadas no despertador.

- Desculpe-me, querido. Estou atrasada; vou só tomar banho, sozinha, e me arrumar para sair. Talvez com um pouco de sorte, eu tome café da manhã com vocês. – Seu tom de voz foi diminuindo ao entrar no banheiro.

- Eu estou tão carente nessa cama gigante e macia... – Ele precisou gritar, disputando com o som do chuveiro ligado. – Se bem que água é mais refrescante. – Falou tão baixo, quase inaudível, e levantou-se seguindo o mesmo trajeto dela.

As tentações provocadas por ele eram constantes durante toda a semana de preparativos, qualquer mulher jamais resistiria tanto, mas ela era Lisa Cuddy. Apesar de House ser insistente e saber como despertá-la apenas com um olhar, sua palavra continuaria sempre valendo.

House foi expulso do cômodo apenas com um alerta visual dela, por sorte ela não reparou a ausência do alarme do despertador que foi desligado por ele e também não pudera sequer reclamar, estava na hora exata de se levantarem e não havia preocupação com Rachel que fora passar o final de semana com a avó.

-x-

"_Mas depois de você_

_Os outros são os outros"_

A endocrinologista fez seu ritual rotineiro ao chegar ao hospital, checou os recados e foi para a sua sala. Tudo parecia normal. Ela adentrou no escritório e removeu o casaco, mas foi surpreendida por braços circundando sua cintura por trás e beijos no pescoço.

- Você não desiste mesmo. – O contato foi agradável para ambos e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. O corpo dela também pediu aquele contato permitindo por um tempo essa aproximação.

- Nunca! – E ela foi completamente tomada pela situação inclinando a cabeça para trás permitindo mordiscadas na região. – Eu sei que você quer. – Ele a virou para si e tomou seus lábios com voracidade. – Eu... Só... Preciso... Disso! Hum... Agora! – Greg falou enquanto girava-a para trancar a porta e dirigia-a para o sofá no outro lado da sala.

- House! – A médica empurrou-o no sofá e foi à sua mesa dando a volta nela. – Se comporte hoje, só mais esse dia... – Forjou um aspecto de cansaço que não o convenceu enquanto ajeitava sua roupa.

- Se me lembro bem, Doutora, seu pedido teve validade vencida ontem. "Quando esse dia chegar..." Suas palavras foram claras! – Discursou rodeando a mesa e indo ao seu encontro.

_"Ninguém pode acreditar_

_Na gente separado"_

- Interpretação barata, essa! Eu falei isso pensando no momento depois do evento... Em casa... No nosso quarto... Agora estragou minha surpresa! – Ela fingiu um desapontamento abraçando o pescoço dele e diante de seus braços, com uma distância perigosa entre suas bocas.

- Você preparou algo para a noite? – Gregory levantou uma sobrancelha e Cuddy sentiu uma leve excitação nele pressionando seu corpo e deixando-a constrangida por ser a responsável dessa situação.

- Sim e não. – Sua mão desceu e deslizou sobre o volume em evidência provocando ondas de prazer no infectologista. – Eu lembro muito bem o que falei, doutor. A noite ficará por sua conta. Dois pedidos... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido as últimas palavras. – Agora, trate de voltar ao serviço! Eu tenho muito trabalho para a festa.

Algumas horas se passaram sem que ela se desse conta; estava muito ocupada lendo e assinando mais e mais papeladas. Porém, um incômodo afligiu-a repentinamente como se tivesse esquecido um compromisso, mas absorveu essa idéia quando ouviu batidas na porta; era sua secretária.

- O Dr. House pede consulta na sala de RMN.

"Estava demorando... Sabia que tinha algo errado." Com esse pensamento assentiu com a cabeça e partiu para o local.

Lisa encontrou House sozinho dentro da sala de observação, sem paciente ou alguém da equipe dele. Aquilo era só mais uma brincadeira. Às vezes Cuddy pensava como ele abusava tanto da sorte ou da paciência dela, no entanto, isso tudo fazia parte de um jogo, o jogo deles.

- Olha só quem veio visitar a sala de RMN. – O médico estava confortavelmente apoiado sobre a cadeira. – Saudades? Eu sei que sou irresistível, charmoso... – Ao proferir tais palavras, Gregory levantou-se e aproximou-se de Cuddy.

- Não é hora para piadinhas, House. O que você quer... – As palavras foram abafadas quando suas bocas encontraram-se travando uma batalha.

_"Eu tenho mil amigos mas você foi_

_O meu melhor namorado"_

- Eu não terminei de falar! Gostoso, delicioso... – Com um dedo sobre seus lábios Lisa o calou.

– Desse jeito vou demitir você! – Ela soou extremamente sexy, deixando-se completamente absorto de qualquer atitude. – Volte para a clínica se ainda não conseguiu um novo caso.

- Não esqueça! O assedio vem de você, chefa! – E assim ele mancou em direção à porta.

-x-

House estava em pé no meio do hall de entrada do hospital segurando a ficha de mais um dos pacientes da clínica; não queria estar ali, porém por mais que odiasse cuidar de doenças fúteis, precisava de algum passatempo para se distrair até que anoitecesse e pudesse ter então a sua preciosa recompensa pela torturante semana a qual Cuddy havia proporcionado-lhe.

Seu estômago avisou que era hora do almoço, no entanto sua atenção foi dissipada da pasta azul escuro a qual estava em suas mãos para um magnífico e conhecido corpo o qual passava pelo saguão. Sem se importar com mais nada, jogou a ficha do paciente sobre as outras amontoadas nas mãos de uma enfermeira quem atravessava sua frente e seguiu apressadamente a administradora do PPTH em direção ao elevador, pondo sua bengala de modo que o impedisse fechar-se. House aproveitou o elevador praticamente cheio para posicionar-se atrás da diretora, que pôde sentir o corpo do infectologista colado ao dela e a respiração quente do mesmo sobre o seu pescoço.

A endocrinologista suspirou e tentou manter o controle perante o provocante ato do médico de aproximar seus lábios macios da orelha dela, deixando o resto do seu corpo fervendo por estar em contato com aquele tórax bem definido apesar de estar coberto pela camisa. Quando o médico finalmente tocou o ouvido da mulher com seus lábios, ela se sentiu estremecer; pesou em afastar-se antes de cometer uma loucura diante de tantas pessoas, mesmo não havendo espaço suficiente para tal ato. Então, Lisa respirou fundo e tentou, inutilmente, pensar em qualquer outra coisa, menos no corpo daquele homem empresando-a na parede do elevador e em seus lábios sedentos roçando ferozmente contra os dela. Os pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma sutil mordida e o toque de uma língua quente a fez esquecer-se de como respirar.

- Onde minha chefa predileta está indo? – House indagou aproveitando a distração dela com todos aqueles contatos físicos que a deixavam desnorteada.

- Na sala do Wilson, me acompanhe! – Conseguiu juntar apenas essas poucas sílabas perante seu notável descontrole respiratório.

- Isso foi um pedido ou uma ordem? – Falou alto sendo docemente irritante. - Oh, não diga que é um fetiche seu... – Terminou sua frase revirando os olhos.

_"Procuro evitar comparações_

_Entre flores e declarações_

_Eu tento te esquecer"_

Felizmente sua resposta foi impedida pelo alerta da chegada ao andar correspondente, abrindo em seguidas as portas. Eles saíram tomando rumo ao escritório do oncologista. Sem perder o hábito, Gregory faz sua entrada inusitada esboçando para ela uma mancha de cavalheirismo e surpreendendo o amigo.

- Espero não estarmos atrapalhando uma de suas ligações conjugais. Ou seria ex-conjugais?

- Algum problema, Lisa? – Ignorou o comentário de Greg por mais inofensivo que tenha soado.

- Sim. Quero saber de qual dos dois partiu a idéia de chamar um grupo de dançarinas para a festa de arrecadação. – Colocou uma mão na cintura enquanto a outra atirava uma pasta com uma nota cobrando um serviço desconhecido.

- Ah, ela está falando de suas amigas, Wilson. – Debochou apoiando-se na poltrona de frente à mesa e repousando seus pés no braço da mesma, ficando deitado.

- House! – Pegou a nota no meio dos outros documentos. – Resolva isso logo e não quero mais ouvir falar nisso.

- Mas mãe, é só uma apresentação rápida e o grupo é profissional. – Pensou estar sendo realmente convincente com a sua expressão carente.

- Nem pensar! Eu sou a diretora e não vou permitir tal insanidade. – Tratou-o como criança, abaixando-se para ficar na mesma altura e diminuindo o tom de voz. - Se insistir, duplico suas horas na clínica por um mês. – Levantou direcionando-se a saída.

- Posso começar a pagá-las aqui mesmo... – Mudou sua entonação para soar sensual em provocação vendo-a sair do seu campo de visão.

- Meu Deus! Arrumem um quarto! – O amigo que assistia a cena esboçou uma careta em aversão.

- Cala a boca, Wilson. Vamos, já sei onde você vai me pagar o almoço de hoje. - Sem discutir, o médico recolocou o paletó em si e pegou seus pertences seguindo o infectologista.

Até o anoitecer, o jogo entre o casal de médicos não mudou; Greg importunou-a por mais algumas vezes. Lisa parecia reclamar em todas, no entanto, ele a conhecia e sabia muito bem quando seu corpo pedia o contrário.

Desde os dias turbulentos que tivera com a passagem do investigador em sua vida, as coisas pareciam piorar; Gregory sempre foi uma pessoa difícil de lidar, especialmente quando o assunto envolvia emoções, e junto com essa inconstância havia também suas dúvidas sobre esse relacionamento dar certo. Demorou mais de semanas para assumir a si mesma estar perdidamente presa a esse sentimento adormecido por anos e algumas mais para os dois conseguirem manter uma estabilidade juntos.

Esse evento estava sendo preparado com tanta dedicação e no fundo ele simbolizava mais que alguns milhões ao patrimônio de Princeton; significava um momento para comemorar a sua felicidade.

"_A minha vida continua_

_Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua_

_Quem pode me entender_

_Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só"_

- Megan, separe os documentos mais urgentes e leve-os a minha sala. Em alguns minutos estarei saindo. – Lisa dirigia-se a sua secretária; ela não agüentava mais a parte burocrática e precisava sair mais cedo para pôr seu plano em prática.

– Não há mais documentos com tanta urgência, Doutora. Ah, já remarquei suas reuniões de amanhã para outra semana. Tenha um ótimo final de semana Dra. Cuddy! – Por mais automática que ela soasse, a médica sabia perfeitamente da eficiência e gentileza dela.

- Oh, obrigada. – Um sorriso brotou na lateral de seus lábios; ela havia esquecido este pedido. A diretora seguiu o rumo de seu escritório, mas retornou como se lembrasse de algo. – Se o Dr. House aparecer a minha procura, diga-o para não se preocupar, chegarei na hora certa para irmos juntos.

Seria realmente interessante o "amanhã", afinal teriam um sábado e um domingo com ambos livres de responsabilidades. Cuddy havia pensado em uma viagem, chegou a planejá-la, mas conhecendo House achou melhor deixar com ele a programação... Haviam ainda os dois pedidos. A administradora arrumou seus pertences e partiu do hospital para preparar-se, mas sua residência estava fora de cogitação, então seguiu à casa de sua irmã a quem confiou a tarefa de preparar todo o seu figurino.

-x-

O infectologista, ao saber de sua misteriosa saída, sentiu ainda mais vontade de encontrá-la; procurou-a em casa e nos telefones imagináveis... Nada.

"O que deu nessa mulher?" Foi a última coisa a pensar quando se deu conta de estar em cima da hora; precisava arrumar-se e, apenas neste momento, lembrou de um detalhe: sua roupa.

Gregory tomou o celular em suas mãos para mais uma ligação; iria resolver isso ou sua noite estaria estragada. Ao discar os primeiros números, rolou seus olhos pelo lugar – o quarto de Cuddy – e notou um 'black tie' a sua espera; largou o aparelho sobre a cama.

"Sempre pensa em tudo..." Observou antes de ir ao encontro da vestimenta; casaco curto com lapelas em cetim e as calças com laterais no mesmo material da lapela, faixa, camisa branca, meias e laço pretos de seda e sapato clássico preto, de verniz.

"Ding, Ding" – A campainha tocava insistentemente.

- Já vou! Já vou! – O grito dele demonstrava impaciência pelo atrapalho com os últimos retoques e por não saber o paradeiro da endocrinologista. – Mas que inferno! Será que a Lisa não conhece pessoas educadas? – Resmungou indo em direção a porta e parou ainda nas escadas quando a mesma abriu-se.

- Está pronto? – Ela pausou para verificá-lo. – É, acertei no tamanho! Agora vamos, está na hora.

"_São tantas noites em restaurantes_

_Amores sem ciúmes_

_Eu sei bem mais do que antes"_

House não conseguia mover um músculo; a administradora estava deslumbrante e paralisou-o com sua chegada inesperada. O som característico da gargalhada dela ecoou pela casa.

O seu vestido era longo de coloração azul marinho, justo ao seu corpo e preso ao pescoço por finas alças; possuía duas pequenas fendas centralizadas a partir do busto em direção a sua barriga e outra abertura maior com detalhes à altura da coxa indo até a ponta inferior do traje - possibilitando uma melhor visualização de suas belas pernas torneadas - todas circundadas por pedras brilhantes discretas iluminando-a juntamente com as constadas no par de brincos e na pulseira. A mulher portava jóias delicadas. A maquiagem causava uma suavidade para quem a mirasse; um pouco de vida foi dada as suas maças rosadas e uma cor de pele empregada aos lábios, no entanto, uma de suas características foi bem destacada, o delineador aplicado realçou bem o seu olhar que focava a pessoa no recinto. E de forma elegante continuou sua passagem com seu salto alto segurando uma bolsa de mão de tonalidade escura indecifrável pela entrada até o seu destino: House.

- Eu agora não penso em sair tão cedo. – Ele a enlaçou pela cintura podendo se perder em seu perfume ao fazer menção de beijá-la nos lábios, mas seguir a aproximação ao seu ouvido. – Podemos pular para a parte mais interessante.

- Muito engraçadinho. – Ela ajeitou seu laço para depois passar seus braços pelo ombro dele no qual uma mão repousou na nuca enquanto a outra acariciava seu rosto. – Estava com saudade.

- Diga isso para o Little Greg, se um dia ele perdoar você, claro. – Revirou os olhos.

- Não acredito nessa mágoa e, ainda que tenha, posso fazer as pazes com os 'dois pedidos'. – Fez uma pausa alisando seu tórax e lançando uma expressão perigosa pela curta distância até o quarto. – Mas, por hora, nós só temos uma linda festa para desfrutar. Pronto?

- Posso dizer não? – E sua resposta foi omissa ao ser praticamente arrastado ao automóvel dela.

-x-

A festa deu início; o palco, bem como o salão inteiro, estava admiravelmente organizado e a iluminação realçava ainda mais a decoração que retocava o local com um pouco de formalidade acrescentando um aspecto agradável. Os investidores começavam a estabelecer seus lugares e a música ambiente descontraia o momento.

No entanto não demorou muito para começarem a chegar: Wilson devidamente acompanhado por uma mulher morena e de bela afeição, Treze com Foreman e Chase e Taub ao lado de sua esposa. Todos muito bem vestidos para a elegante festa que havia sido minuciosamente preparada pela competente diretora do hospital.

O brilho da beleza deles pareceu ofuscar diante do belo casal que agora adentrava no salão - com os braços entrelaçados - repleto de gente.

- Essa é a parte em que as garotas se jogam aos meus pés e imploram para ficar com o galã aqui. – Esboçava um sorriso vitorioso ao estar acompanhado pela dama mais bela e em destaque.

_"Sobre mãos, bocas e perfumes_

_Eu não consigo achar normal_

_Meninas do seu lado"_

- Não, nessa parte você me acompanha à alguns investidores importantes e se comporta como um cavalheiro durante o resto do evento para poder ter sua recompensa mais tarde. – Falou enquanto acenava para alguns convidados.

- Ah mãe, por favor, me deixa brincar com as outras crianças, pelo menos enquanto os gêmeos não estiverem disponíveis.

- Ou você os espera ou não os terá nunca mais. – Sua falsa irritação transpareceu com um aperto dado no braço dele sem perder o sorriso no rosto.

- Eu fui um bom menino, me comportei direitinho, agora quero o meu presente.

Lisa sorriu maliciosamente e deu um passo a frente do homem, ficando de frente para ele.

- Sim, você foi um bom menino. - Enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços. - Mas para ganhar o presente, precisa se comportar um pouquinho mais! E... - Olhou rapidamente para os lados como se analisasse o olhas das pessoas a volta deles. - Caso você me obedeça, receberá um enorme presente! - Sorriu ao colar seus corpos e roçar seus sexos; imediatamente a excitação nasceu no membro de House, tornando-se perceptível não só a Lisa, como a todos.

- Jogo sujo!

- Vai me obedecer? - Riu pressionando mais seus quadris.

_"Eu sei que não merecem mais que um cinema_

_Com meu melhor namorado"_

- Unhum... - Respondeu em um gemido baixo.

- Então comece controlando o garotão para que possamos executar nosso papel de anfitriões na festa! - Piscou e afastou-se, seguindo em direção a alguns investidores.

Após sua notável chegada, a administradora realizou os devidos cumprimentos seguiu ao palco.

- Senhores e senhoras, Boa noite. - Lisa começou o já rotineiro discurso em agradecimento aos presentes e sorrateiramente lançava olhares para House que a admirava discursar eloqüentemente.

O foco do homem estava em nada mais além de Lisa Cuddy; estava deslumbrante sobre o palco. Um sentimento o tomou por completo, era uma espécie de conforto ao vê-la com ele, chegava a soar como um ato de vulnerabilidade, House jamais foi de tanto sentimentalismo. Foram muitos anos distantes ou brigando e em apenas meses tudo mudou, ela tinha se tornado a pessoa mais importante do mundo. E o mais engraçado era o fato disso tudo não o assustar, muito pelo contrário, o deixava extremamente feliz.

-x-

- Nem acredito que tudo foi tão perfeito! - Suspirou Lisa ao jogar-se na cama, exausta da cansativa semana, porém deslumbrada pelo resultado da festa ter superado suas expectativas.

- Aham... - House sorriu deitando-se ao lado dela e cheirando seu pescoço, provocando-lhe arrepios. - Agora que finalmente acabou...

- Eu sei, eu sei! Seus dois pedidos! - Interrompeu-o com um sorriso deslizando sua mão pelas costas. - Prefere que eu comece pelo strip ou pelo "banho" de leite condensado. – Riu se divertindo com a situação.

Gregory sorriu e sentou-se na cama, guiando-a a fazer o mesmo. Com movimentos lentos, o homem retirou uma caixa de veludo de baixo do travesseiro e abriu-a rapidamente enquanto fitava a mulher. Os olhos de Lisa brilharam ao contemplar o lindo colar de diamantes sobre o veludo avermelhado. Depois de alguns segundos, a médica conseguiu sussurrar:

- É lindo... Mas... Greg, o que isso tem haver com os dois pedidos? – Arqueou a sobrancelha confusa.

- Lisa, eu nunca fui bom com palavras e o romantismo parece sempre passar longe de mim. – Riu e correu as mãos pelos seus curtos cabelos. – No entanto, desde que te conheci e finalmente te tive, como minha amada, eu comecei a acreditar no poder desse sentimento. Nosso amor foi capaz de me fazer mudar, Lisa!

Cuddy abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Eu nunca acreditei na eternidade de um relacionamento e, para mim, o casamento é uma forma irracional de dizer que a pessoa é obrigada a ser sua nem que seja apenas aos olhos de uma sociedade superficial. Tentei experimentar essa "tortura" – Riu se ajeitando na cama para voltar a fitá-la. – E tenho as piores lembranças possíveis dessa época e da pessoa com quem vivi: Stacy.

_"Procuro evitar comparações_

_Entre flores e declarações"_

Ouvir o nome da ex-mulher dele incomodou-a sendo refletido para ele pela expressão demonstrada na face da mulher.

- No entanto, Lisa, como eu disse, com a Stacy uma experiência, ela é passado agora, mas com você eu realmente vejo uma eternidade; não é nítida, porém é visível. – A diretora sorriu. – Você me mudou, mas essa mudança é lenta e difícil... Por isso, Lisa Cuddy, como meu primeiro desejo, não te peço em casamento; peço mais que isso: Você gostaria de ser minha, eternamente minha e independente de obrigações ou status social para mostrar felicidade?

- É claro que sim! - Lisa sorriu enquanto suas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto radiante de felicidade e abraçou-o. - Eu aceito! - Puxou-o para um beijo cheio de desejos.

Carinhosamente, House afastou seus corpos quebrando o beijo e colocou o colar no pescoço dela. Deu um selinho nos lábios da amada.

- É estranho falar isso, mas... Eu te amo, Lisa!

Cuddy podia sentir o salobre de suas lágrimas em sua boca aberta em um lindo sorriso.

- Eu te amo. - beijou-o na bochecha. - Te amo. - depositou outro beijo no nariz - E Te amo! - fitou-o antes de puxá-lo para selar seus lábios.

Quando o ar fez-se necessário, ambos separaram-se em sincronia.

- Mas... Eu falei dois pedidos. – Riu se levantando da cama. - Posso então começar o strip? - Piscou enquanto levava as mãos ao zíper do vestido.

- Não! Não quero isso como meu segundo desejo! - Exclamou em uma falsa indignação.

- Mas... Então... O que...? - Indagou confusa, fazendo-o rir com sua expressão de incredulidade sentando novamente no colchão.

- Como meu segundo desejo... - Sorriu ao retirar um envelope do bolso. - Peço que aceite e realize-o.

Cuddy pegou o envelope com a confusão explicita em sua face e, ao abrí-lo, deixou tudo cair sobre a cama de tamanha surpresa. Quatro tickets para uma viagem ao Caribe para dalí a uma semana.

- Greg... – Bradou recolocando uma mecha do cabelo que caiu sobre os olhos para trás.

_"Eu tento te esquecer_

_A minha vida continua"_

- Viaja comigo, por favor. Eu, você, nossa pequena e uma babá para cuidar dela. – Sorriu e iluminou-a com seus olhos brilhando.

Lisa apenas fitava os papeis incrédula; seria aquilo um sonho? Não.. A mulher tivera sonhos com House, e não chegavam perto daquele conto de fadas.

- Greg... É claro que eu aceito! É meu sonho viajar para o Caribe! - Bradou abraçando-o, fazendo ambos caírem deitados. Um doce beijo iniciou logo interrompido com uma risada dela.

- O que houve? - Indagou o médico confuso.

- Estou surpresa! Só isso... – Repousou uma mão sob o queixo dele o fitando encantada.

- Não imaginou que eu pudesse te convidar para viajar? – Alisou o cabelo dela enquanto a outra mão ficava no quadril.

- Não imaginava nada disso! - Disse sincera, encarando-o. - Jurava que seus desejos seriam pervertidos. – House revirou os olhos. - No entanto... - Deixou a frase no ar sem conseguir descrever a forma que foi surpreendida.

- Lisa, gastar meus desejos com sexo seria burrice! – Lançou um aperto na cintura dela no local em conjunto com um sorriso provocante.

- Como? - Indagou surpresa, mas rindo diante a frase presunçosa do homem.

- Se eu te pedir um strip, você faz sem negar! Já esses dois desejos eram inegáveis, por isso deveria pedir algo arriscado. – Fez uma careta refletido o quão obvio aquela afirmação parecia arrancando em seguida uma gargalhada dela.

- Quer dizer que eu faço o que você quer no sexo? – Falou acariciando seu braço e levando a mão em direção ao seu tórax para remover o casaco do homem.

- Claro! - Respondeu reafirmando sua lógica. - Por falar nisso... STRIP AGORA! – E atirou a peça para longe deles.

Cuddy deu uma leve tapa no homem apoiando agora as duas mãos enlaçadas no pescoço dele e por alguns segundos se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Por um momento ficaram olhando fixamente um ao outro dispensando qualquer palavra; ela subiu a carícia à face dele.

_"Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua_

_Quem pode me entender_

_Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só"_

- Se quer tanto, retire você mes... – Sua frase foi abafada com uma falta de ar ocasionada pela aproximação da boca dele no zíper do vestido descendo-o em seguida.

É, será um final de semana especial entre tantos outros que virão nessa nova vida para os dois, agora construída a três. Ele jamais mudará e ela não precisava disso; e se dependesse deles, o jogo sempre terá continuação.

Fim.


End file.
